Dime que me Amas
by Alexein
Summary: Bueno esta historia trata de como comenzó el amor entre Diego y Shira y lo que paso despues, bueno espero que les guste, no duden en dar opiniones e ideas todo será tomado en cuenta gracias y comenzamos. (Rating T porsiacaso, de todas maneras avisare que contenido tiene si lo amerita)
1. Capítulo 1: Un sentimiento extraño

Diego y Shira Titulo:" ¿Me Amas?"

Bueno este es mi primer FanFic espero que les guste cualquier comentario positivo u o negativo será tomado en cuenta para poder mejorar (y si no, hay mas historias interesantes sobre este tema) y que esta historia sea de su agrado. (Porque se me ocurrió hacerlo de Diego y Shira no se)

Nota:

Todo lo que este entre paréntesis es una acción, sentimiento, algún tipo de gesto, etc.

Todo lo que este entre guiones es un pensamiento de cualquier tipo como sentimiento, razonamiento, etc.

Bueno leído esto es la hora de comenzar con la historia:

Ya habían pasado 6 horas desde que el capitán Tripa fue derrotado.

Manny: Tenemos que encontrar una cueva antes del anochecer.

Sid: Creo que tienes razón

Manny: ¿Shira te quedas con nosotros verdad?

Diego: (Miraba a Shira un poco preocupado por su respuesta)

Shira: ¿Si, pero solo si están seguros de tenerme con ustedes?

Manny: Si, ya eres parte de la manada shira… (Interrumpido por Diego)

Diego: Bueno tenemos que buscar una cueva más grande ahora (lo dice con un tono de alegría)

Shira: Gracias, vamos entonces

Luego de unas horas (2 horas) encuentran una gran cueva….

Diego: Parece segura…

Manny: Si se ve bien ¿qué dices Ellie?

Ellie: Si es excelente…

Diego: ¿Bueno y que te parece gatita?

Shira:¡ Que no me digas gatita!(Enojada)

Diego: Está bien, ¿pero qué dices?

Shira: Bueno la verdad es que nunca tuve una casa y tampoco un familia esto es muy emocionante (se deprime)

Diego: Pera no te desanimes que ya tienes una familia y nos cuidaremos como tal y…

En eso shira abraza a Diego…

Shira: Gracias a todos por darme la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo con ustedes (lo dice alegre mientras sigue abrazando a Diego)

Diego: -que es esto porque ella me está abrazando y lo más importante que es esta sensación-

Shira: (Suelta a diego) lo siento diego me emocione un poco –que fue eso, si creo que me emocione un poco mmmh si eso debe ser-

Diego: No, no importa te entiendo… (Se deprime un poco igual)

Manny: Luego nos conoceremos mejor ahora tenemos una cueva que preparar…

Diego y Shira: Si tienes razón…

Sid: Bueno iré a buscar a Morita y a Crash y Edie…

Abuela: Me iré a dar una vuelta…

Manny: Bueno será mejor que empecemos a arreglar nuestro nuevo hogar

Todos: si empecemos.

Luego de unas horas terminan de arreglar su nuevo hogar y llega Sid con Morita, Crash, Edie y la abuela a quien le había traído después de encontrarse con ella de camino a la cueva luego de eso se disponen a descansar.

Manny: Entonces Sid y la Abuela dormirán en ese árbol de ahí (apunta hacia un gran árbol que había en la entrada)

Sid: Ok vamos Abuela

Abuela: Si, si ya voy (se retira con Sid)

Manny: Nosotros dormiremos por allá apunta a un montón de nieve en la cueva

Ellie: Si está bien vamos Morita buenas noches

Morita: Si mami, buenas noches a todos

Manny: A se me olvidaba Diego y Shira dormirán hay

Diego y Shira: ¡¿Cómo?! (Lo dicen al mismo tiempo)

Manny: Bueno adiós que duerman bien (se va y se acuesta al lado de Ellie y luego se duerme)

Diego: Pero, pero (un poco nervioso) – bueno pero de que me preocupo-

Shira: - genial (sarcasmo) pero bueno que se le va a ser- Vamos no te hare daño…

Diego: Si, es decir no saldré a revisar los alrededores duerme gatita…

Shira: No me digas así ya te lo dije aahhuu (bostezó)/nota: no soy bueno con los ruidos y expresiones pero mejorare para darles una mejor calidad de lectura gracias sigamos/

Diego: Si lo siento Shira bueno ya me voy…

Shira: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Diego: No, no te ves cansada hoy a sido un largo día para todos buenas noches Shira.

Shira: Bueno como quieras, buenas noches Diego (se recuesta en unas hojas)

Luego de dar unas vueltas alrededor Diego se para encima de la cueva a pensar…

Diego: -Bueno que me pasa por que siento como si hubiera encontrado algo que nunca tuve es como si me sintiera completo es como…a- ¡Aahhgg que me es esta sensación maldición!

En eso Shira despierta…

Shira: -Es diego- (sale de la cueva y escucha a Diego decir "que es esta sensación") -que le pasa mejor iré a verlo-(va a donde esta Diego)

Shira: ¿Diego estas bien?

Diego: Aaahhh! (Se asusta y pierde el equilibrio y se cae)

Shira: Diego lo siento, ¿estás bien?

Diego: Si gatita no te preocupes…

Shira: Que no me di… -lo dejare pasar por ahora- bueno y que hacías aquí…

Diego: Eh…no… eeh nada ¿por qué?

Shira: -Por que mientes Diego- Pero te escuche decir "que es esta sensación" ¿qué te ocurre?

Diego: Si es que me siento algo extraño no lo sé…

Shira: ¿Qué tipo de sensación Diego?

Diego: No lo sé pero no debe ser nada, te puedo preguntar algo gat… eh Shira?

Shira: ¿Que Diego? (un poco nerviosa)

Diego: ¿Eres feliz con nosotros?

Shira: De hecho estas pocas horas que eh estado con ustedes han sido los mejores de mi vida (responde con tristeza)

Diego: (Al ver a Shira así vuelve esa sensación rara a Diego) –demonios que pasa, que me pasa- ah qué bueno que bueno que estés bien.

Shira: ¿Y yo te puedo preguntar algo?

Diego: Que sería?

Shira: Cuando yo les dije que: Gracias a todos por darme la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, y luego me dijiste que "No, no importa te entiendo" ¿a qué te referirías?

Diego: Bueno, es que yo era como tú hasta que me encontré con Manny y Sid y ellos me acogieron como una familia, e incluso luego de que les dije la verdad sobre el mi plan de tenderles una emboscada con los demás Dientes de Sable ellos me perdonaron y me ayudaron, esa sensación de tener una familia es incomparable, por eso te lo dije. (Se entristece al recordar esos momentos)

Shira: Bueno al parecer no somos tan diferentes después de todo (se emociona al igual que diego)

Diego: Creo que ya es hora de dormir vamos gatita…

Shira: Que no me digas gatita (pero no lo dijo enojada, como si siguiera pensando en lo que dijo Diego)

Diego: OK, ok ¿ya va a dormir?

Shira: Si está bien…

Shira y Diego se van a acostar y entran sigilosamente a la cueva y se acuestan…

Shira: ¿Diego, oye Diego?

Diego: ¿Si?

Shira: Tengo frio puedo apoyarme en… bueno en ti? (lo dice un poco nerviosa por la respuesta que le daría pero antes que contestara dijo) Bueno solo si no te molesta.

Diego: (Un poco impactado por la pregunta contesto) eh si, -contesta bien Diego- claro que si no hay problema.

Shira: Gracias Diego (se acuesta al lado de él y apoya su cabeza en su cuello)(y se duerme).

Diego: -Que me está pasando, será ella no por que debería, mejor duermo seguro se me habrá pasado para cuando despierte- (y luego se duerme)

Continuara…

Bueno a mí me gustan que las historias sean largas pero díganme si les gustaría que fuera más largas, más cortas o como esta.

Denme ideas de lo que quieren, opiniones, errores o cualquier cosa que crean que ayudara para mejorar esta historia.

Intentare subir una historia día por medio.

Bueno esto fue todo si les gusta dejen sus reviews y si no les gusta dejen un mensaje por qué no para ver que se puede hacer.

Gracias por leer


	2. Capitulo 2: La Pesadilla de Diego

"**Dime que me amas" Capitulo 2: La Pesadilla de Diego****.**

Bueno antes de empezar quiero agradecer a Covenantgirl82 por su comentario y decir que hare unos ensayos para ver cómo me queda, y aparte agradecer los demás por sus comentarios sin alargar esto mas empezamos:

**Al quedarse dormido Diego comienza a soñar: **

"**Sueño de Diego"**

Diego: (despierta en la cueva y ve que Shira de sigue a su lado durmiendo) –Bueno me iré a cazar_**-**_(al moverse un poco Shira despierta)

Shira: mmh… ¿Diego? (lo dice mientras despierta)

Diego: Tranquila gatita sigue durmiendo…

Shira: No, no ya desperté (y se levanta)

Diego: Tienes hambre gatita?

Shira: Sí, ¿por qué vas a cazar?

Diego: Si vamos gatita –no me ha dicho que no le diga "gatita" -será que me ignora-

Shira: Vamos Diego alcánzame (sale corriendo velozmente de la cueva)

Diego: Ya te tengo (dice al correr tras ella)

**Shira era muy veloz pero Diego no la perdía de vista…**

Diego: -Mmm va a ese viejo puente de rocas,- tomare un atajo- (desaparece entre unos arbustos)

Shira: Donde se fue… (De pronto Diego aparece delante de ella)

Diego: ¡Te tengo!(Lo dice parado al principio del puente) –Pero por qué no se detiene-

Shira: Aahh si –ya veremos Diego- (de un salto pasa por encima de diego)

Diego: Eh… pero como… (Ve como Shira se aleja) –demonios como lo hiso-

**Shira se detiene en el centro del puente, cuando de repente comienza una gran tormenta con fuertes vientos y el puente se vuelve inestable (comienza a destruirse)**

Diego: ¡No te quedes hay parada ven, CORRE! (Diego desesperado)

Shira: (cruje todo el puente) Diego… (Mira a Diego y en cuestión de segundos el puente se desploma y con el Shira quien cae en una fuerte corriente de agua)

Diego: ¡ Noooo! (Sin pensarlo se tira al fuerte corriente a salvar a Shira…)

"**En la vida real"**

**Shira despierta al sentir que Diego esta temblando…**

Shira: -que le ocurre, debe de estar soñando pero que- (se queda despierta junto a él)

"**Sueño de Diego"**

**Diego rescata a Shira a quien le lleva a la orilla…**

Diego: ¡Despierta por favor Despierta! (Dice muy alterado)

Shira: ¡Ejem, ejem, ejem! (tose votando agua) Diego me salvaste... (Casi como un susurro)

Diego: Si todo estará bien ahora no te preocupes… (Con un tono de felicidad)

Shira: No diego no podre aguantar mucho más… (Dice muy tristemente)

Diego:¡ No, no digas eso por favor! (Comienza a llorar)

Shira: Diego te amo… (Le da un beso y muere)

Diego: (Llorando) Yo también te amo Shira… (La abraza)

"**En la vida real"**

**Shira ve que cae una lágrima de Diego y lo escucha susurrar y se acerca para escucharlo…**

Diego: (Aun soñando dice) Te amo Shira… (Y deja de hablar dormido)

Shira: Me, me a… amas (dice muy sorprendida)….

**Continuara…**

**Bueno gracias por leer si les gusto dejen sus reviews y comenta.**

**Si este capítulo fue muy corto pero por que solo quería que hablara sobre el sueño de Diego y que dejara la intriga para el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Así que eso era

"**Dime que me amas" Capitulo 3: "Así que eso era"**

**Bueno aquí seguimos con nuestra historia (si se preguntan por qué subí otro capítulo tan seguido es porque tuve algo de tiempo libre y lo escribí)(espero tener otro capítulo más mañana) de nuevo gracias por leer y por sus comentarios sin alargar más con esto comencemos: **

**En el capitulo anterior…**

…**Shira ve que cae una lágrima de Diego y lo escucha susurrar y se acerca para escucharlo…**

_Diego: (Aun soñando dice) Te amo Shira… (Y deja de hablar dormido)_

_Shira: Me, me a… amas (dice muy sorprendida)…._

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Shira al escuchar que "diego la ama" queda en estado de shock un momento… (5:30 Am)**

Shira: -Me ama, Diego me ama… No es un solo un sueño, tal vez no sea lo que realmente piensa o cree… Pero si fuera verdad y él me ama que es lo que siento yo por el… - (Shira se va a despejar su mente sin que diego despierte)

**Diego comienza a despertar… (7:15 Am)**

Diego: (Despierta de golpe y muy agitado) ¡Shira!... (Despierta a Manny).

Manny: ¿Que pasa Diego?

Diego: Eehh… no nada sigue durmiendo Manny (responde algo nervioso).

Manny: Esta bien, duerme Diego es muy temprano (luego de unos segundo se duerme)

Diego: Eso estuvo cerca (respondió para sí muy aliviado) –un momento y Shira… mmmhh debió de haber salido a cazar-

**En eso se acuerda de su sueño…**

Diego: - Que fue eso, porque soñé con Shira y porque le dije que la amaba-

Diego: -Eso es aquel sentimiento extraño que tuve ayer y de hecho todavía siento lo mismo, pero amor, será eso…-

**En eso Diego recuerda la conversación con Shira del día anterior en la noche…**

_Diego: ¿Eres feliz con nosotros?_

_Shira: De hecho estas pocas horas que eh estado con ustedes han sido los mejores de mi vida (responde con tristeza) _

_Diego: (Al ver a Shira así vuelve esa sensación rara a Diego) –demonios que pasa, que me pasa- ah qué bueno, que bueno que estés bien… _

**En eso Diego vuelve en si…**

Diego: -Ahora que lo pienso, es la misma sensación que tuve en el barco cuando ella se quedo para ayudarme a escapar, después de eso no podía comer ni dormir pensando en ella-

Diego: -Ese sintiendo, esa sensación de querer estar cerca de ella… si debe de ser amor pero como… no puedo decírselo se podría sentir incomoda conmigo… incluso se podría ir- (se pone triste)

Diego: -No como ella se fijaría en mi… yo no estoy a su altura, ella es más veloz que yo, más ágil que yo- (se enoja) Aaagggrr… (Hiso un gesto de desprecio hacia sí) – tengo que olvidarla, bueno será mejor que busque algo para comer- (se va de la cueva a buscar comida)

**Mientras tanto Shira…**

Shira: -Lo amo, no lo amo, lo amo, no lo amo (comienza a pensar en el) - bueno el es lindo, y acogedor, amble, fuerte y es tan tierno- (se sonroja)

Shira: Creo que lo amo… Si lo amo yo ¡Te Amo Diego! (mira a su alrededor por si alguien la escucho) Ups, tengo que tener más cuidado con lo que digo, mmmh tengo algo de hambre me iré a buscar algo…

**En eso Shira ve como diego cazaba un animal del doble de su tamaño con una furia increíble y entre rugidos y mordidas lo mata…**

Shira: -Valla que es fuerte- (vio como Diego estaba comiendo y le dio hambre) –iré a ver si me da algo-(se acerca a Diego)

Shira: Hola Diego

Diego: Ehh, hola (responde fríamente)

Shira: -mmmh le pasa algo- ¿Puedo comer contigo?

Diego: Que no puedes cazar algo para comer (no te pases Diego) Si, si claro.

Shira: Bueno gracias… ¿Diego estas enojado conmigo?

Diego: No, no porque debería de estarlo (sigue comiendo).

Shira: No por nada (sigue comiendo).

**Terminado de comer Diego se va sin decir nada…**

Shira: -Que le pasa- Espero que este bien (se va a la cueva)

Diego: -Por que le hable así- (se va enojado)

**En la cueva ya estaban todos despiertos… **

Manny: Hola Shira ¿has visto a Diego?

Shira: Si y justo de él te quería hablar

Manny: Aah si, de qué?

Shira: Sabes porque esta tan enojado?

Manny: No lo sé aunque en la mañana despertó gritando no se que dijo en verdad ("Shira")

**En eso entra Ellie quien había escuchado la conversación…**

Ellie: Ya se le pasara Shira no te preocupes (dice tiernamente)

Sid: Si ya se le pasara, siempre se enoja con nosotros y después ni se acuerda ¿nos es verdad chicos?

Crash y Edie: Si tiene razón.

Manny: ¿Alguien más escucho nuestra conversación? (dice enojado)

Abuelita: No nadie mas grandulón.

Manny: Gracias Abuelita (dijo sarcásticamente) Bueno pero ya sabes no tienes nada de que preocuparte…

Shira: Si eso creo, gracias chicos.

**Luego de unas horas cae la noche y Diego todavía no había regresado…**

Shira: Chicos estoy preocupada por Diego todavía no regresa

Manny: No te preocupes de seguro se ha quedado dormido en alguna parte.

Shira: Si eso debe ser bueno me voy a dormir buenas noches chicos?

Todos: Buenas noches Shira.

**Mientras tanto Diego se había quedado a los pies de una colina en una especie de cueva pensando…**

Diego: -Vamos Diego no puedes seguir hablándole mal a Shira solo porque no te atreves a asumir lo que sientes por ella-

Diego: Y si me rechaza o si se ríe no podre soportarlo…

Diego: -Esta bien puedes seguir así y hacerla sentir mal o afrontarlo y decirle lo que sientes por ella-

**Mientras que Shira no podía dormir pensando en Diego…**

Shira: Diego donde estas… que es lo que te ocurre… ¿será por mi? (se entristece)

**Luego Diego que está lejos de la cueva y Shira que está en la cueva dicen al mismo tiempo…**

Diego y Shira: Si solo supieras que yo… Te Amo.

**Luego de eso se quedan dormidos pensando cada uno en el otro…**

**Continuara…**

**Bueno esto fue todo por ahora si les gusto dejen sus reviews, de nuevo gracias por leer y por sus comentarios hasta la próxima.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Un Sentimiento Mutuo

"**Dime que me amas" Capitulo 4: "Un Sentimiento Mutuo"**

**Bueno aquí seguimos con nuestra historia (si se preguntan por qué subí otro capítulo tan seguido es porque tuve algo de tiempo libre y lo escribí)(espero tener otro capítulo más mañana) de nuevo gracias por leer y por sus comentarios sin alargar más con esto comencemos: **

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_**Mientras que Shira no podía dormir pensando en Diego…**_

_Shira: Diego donde estas… que es lo que te ocurre… ¿será por mi? (se entristece) _

_**Luego Diego que está lejos de la cueva y Shira que está en la cueva dicen al mismo tiempo…**_

_Diego y Shira: Si solo supieras que yo… Te Amo._

_**Luego de eso se quedan dormidos pensando cada uno en el otro…**_

_**Continuara… (Ahora)**_

**A la mañana siguiente Diego despierta…**

Diego: (Diego despierta triste) Demonios, como le digo lo que siento… -primero tienes que disculparte por lo de ayer- Si es verdad la voy a ir a buscar… (Se va velozmente)

**Mientras tanto con Shira quien iba recién despertando…**

Shira: ¡Diego! (Dice fuertemente)…

Sid: Todavía no ha llegado, duerme Shira (y se duerme de inmediato)

Shira: Aahh… si, si disculpa –mmmh solo era un sueño, un lindo sueño- (se sonroja)

Shira: -Pero eso nunca pasara, si Diego no dice que me ama- Para eso primero debo de estar cerca de él (susurrando) Si lo buscare… (Se va a buscarlo)

**Luego de un instante Shira encuentra a Diego bebiendo agua de un pequeño lago…**

Diego: (Cansado) –Debí de haber calentado antes de empezar a corre-

Shira: -Ya recuerda debes de presionarlo para que diga realmente lo que siente- (toma aire y se tranquiliza) Hola Diego…

Diego: ¡Aaahh! (Del susto cae al agua)…

Shira: Lo siento Diego no era mi intención (lo dice asustada)

Diego: Aaggh… si no importa mmmh (se queja como si le doliera algo)

Shira: ¿Diego estas bien? (dice preocupada)

Diego: Si, creo que me golpeé con algo en la espalda… Aahh (se queja)

Shira: ¡No te muevas voy por ti! (se tira al agua y lleva a diego a la orilla)

Diego: ¡Aaahh mi espalda! (Grita a intentar mirarse) ¡Aagg no puedo doblarme! (dice muy adolorido)

Shira: (Al ver la espalda de diego Shira ve que tiene una gran herida que sangra) Diego no te muevas (dice muy alterada)-Ahora que hago- (asustada)

Diego: ¿Se ve mal? (la mira)

Shira: Si qu… ¿qué hago Diego? (muy asustada)

Diego: Tienes que parar la sangre que sale de mi herida… ¡Aaah! (muy adolorido)

Shira: Eh si –como lo hago- ya se (comienza a lamer suavemente la herida de Diego)

Diego: ¡Aaggh! Si a si está bien –demonios esto se está sintiendo bien- (se sonroja)

**Luego de unos minutos la herida de Diego deja de sangrar…**

Shira: (Ve que la herida de Diego deja de sangrar y ve como esta Diego quien no a dicho nada desde que comenzó a lamerlo) ¿Diego estas bien? (dice preocupada)

Diego: Si gatita estoy bien… es decir Shira (se sonroja)

Shira: Dime como quieras Diego (se sonroja al igual que diego)

Diego: Gatita hermosa… (Se desmaya por la pérdida de sangre)

Shira: Mmm se desmayo… me dijo hermosa –nunca antes me lo habían dicho-(se queda paralizada)

Shira: (Vuelve en sí) Diego que tierno eres, tienes algo en la cara… (Comienza a lamer las mejillas de Diego y poco apoco se acerca a los labios de Diego y comienza a besarlo)(Se deja llevar completamente por sus instintos)

Diego: (Comienza a despertar y siente los besos de Shira) –No, esto es un sueño pero se siente tan real que…- (comienza a abrazar a Shira y a besarla)

**En eso Shira y Diego recobran la conciencia y se dan cuenta de lo que están haciendo y se separan…**

Diego: Disculpa, nuca quise que esto pasara (responde sorprendido)

Shira: ¿Nunca quisiste que esto pasara? Porque yo si… (Responde algo triste)

Diego: Si nunca pensé… eh como dices… (Responde confuso)

Shira: ¿Ya dime la verdad me amas o no? (enojada)

Diego: (En shock)

Shira: ¿Entonces? –Ya se demoro mucho- (se preocupa)

Diego: (Vuelve en sí) Si, si te amo Shira y siempre lo hare… -Demonios que dije- (se sonroja)

Shira: Bueno, yo también te amo (y lo besa)

**En eso comienza a llover y…**

Shira: (Deja de besarlo) vamos o nos mojaremos… (se rie)

Diego: Vamos hay una cueva cerca (ambos corren /Diego cojeaba todavía por el duro golpe/ hacia una cueva que estaba detrás de un árbol)

Shira: -Y ahora que hago- (mira a Diego)

Diego: Bueno en que estábamos… (Comienzan a lamerse mutuamente)(Pero en eso Diego cae al suelo)

Shira: Que ocurre Diego (dijo preocupada)

Diego: Necesito descansar (se desmaya ya que todavía estaba agotado por la pérdida de sangre)

Shira: Ya veo todavía está cansado, bueno me recostare a su lado para darle calor… (Se acuesta a su lado) –Que fue todo esto, me sentí como nunca antes, esto es amor…- Te amo Diego (le susurra al oído) (y se duerme)

**Bueno esto fue todo por ahora si les gusto dejen sus reviews, de nuevo gracias por leer y por sus comentarios hasta la próxima.**


	5. Capitulo 5: El primer Día

"**Dime que me amas****.****" Capitulo 5: El primer Día.**

**Bueno aquí seguimos con nuestra historia, de nuevo gracias por leer y por sus comentarios sin alargar más con esto comencemos: **

**En el capitulo anterior:**

…_Shira: -Y ahora que hago- (mira a Diego)_

_Diego: Bueno en que estábamos… (Comienzan a lamerse mutuamente)(Pero en eso Diego cae al suelo)_

_Shira: Que ocurre Diego (dijo preocupada)_

_Diego: Necesito descansar (se desmaya ya que todavía estaba agotado por la pérdida de sangre)_

_Shira: Ya veo todavía está cansado, bueno me recostare a su lado para darle calor… (Se acuesta a su lado) –Que fue todo esto, me sentí como nunca antes, esto es amor…- Te amo Diego (le susurra al oído) (y se duerme)_

**Continuara… (Ahora) **

**A la mañana siguiente Shira despierta primero que Diego… **

Shira: (Siente que Diego la esta abrazando) –Que…esto es como estar en un sueño- (se gira para ver a Diego)

Diego: (Despierta al sentir a Shira girándose, pero no abre los ojos) –Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado-

Shira: Te amo Diego… (Le susurra al oído)

Diego: (Abre los ojos y dice) Yo también te amo Shira (dice alegremente)

Shira: (sin pensarlo lo besa) –Que tierno es mi Diego- (luego de unos segundos deja de besarlo) ¿Y qué tal?

Diego: Besas muy bien… (La mira a los ojos)

Shira: No Diego, (se ríe) ¿qué tal amaneciste? Y por cierto tu tampoco besas nada mal eehh (se sonroja)

Diego: De verdad… (Se sonroja más que Shira) Es decir, estoy bien aunque todavía estoy algo adolorido por el golpe de ayer ¿y tu como amaneciste?

Shira: Yo de maravilla, ya que por fin me dijiste que me amas… (Se emociona)

Diego: Si y hablando de eso ¿realmente me amas? (se pone serio)

Shira: Por supuesto que te amo, de echo empecé a sentir cosas por desde que me tenias encerrada en aquel árbol y ahora estoy segura de lo que siento.

Diego: Bueno yo te amo desde la primera vez que te vi… -siento como si estuviera olvidándome de algo- (continuaron hablando)

**Mientras tanto los demás están preguntándose por Diego y Shira…**

Manny: ¿Donde estará Shira?

Ellie: De seguro esta con Diego no te preocupes tanto…

Manny: Si debe de estar bien, además ella puede cuidarse bien sola

Abuelita: Ya cállense déjenme dormir… (se queda dormida segundos después)

Manny: Y eso que son las 5:00 de la tarde, bueno entonces no debo preocuparme solo por Morita… ¡¿Dónde está Morita?! (Pregunta al ver que no estaba)

Ellie: Salió en la mañana con sus amigos, no seas tan dura con ella…

Manny: Si, pero…

**Y así siguieron discutiendo unos minutos más, pero en eso Diego y Shira ya habían salido de caza…**

Diego: Mira el tiene un buen aspecto… (Dice mientras se saborea)

Shira: Si luce bien, deberíamos atacar ¡ya! (Se lanza rugiendo contra la su presa)

Diego: -Que linda se ve…- (queda hipnotizado por la belleza de Shira)

Shira: ¡Vamos Diego ayúdame, no te quedes parado! (Sigue luchando con aquel dinosaurio)

Diego: (Vuelve en sí) ¡Si, si claro! (Se abalanza sobre el dinosaurio)

**Luego de unos de unos minutos lograr vencer al dinosaurio y se disponen a comerlo…**

Shira: (Mientras come) ¿Diego tú has tenido novia antes? (Pregunta seriamente)

Diego: Bueno si te soy sincero… -Siempre di la verdad- No nunca tuve novia tu eres la primera y la ultima… (La mira tiernamente)

Shira: (se emociona) Diego de veras eres muy lindo… (Dejan los dos de comer)

Diego: ¿Shira tú has tenido novio antes? (pregunta preocupado por la respuesta)

Shira: Bueno… no, nunca tuve la oportunidad de enamorarme… bueno eso era hasta ahora… (mira enamoradamente a Diego)

Diego: A si de quien si se puede saber (la mira fijamente a los ojos)

Shira: De ti por supuesto tontito (se ríe)

Diego: (se pone nervioso) A sí, es que yo pensé… que yo (Shira lo calla de un beso)

**Luego Shira y Diego se disponen a ir a la cueva con la manada pero a mitad de camino comienzan a tener una pequeña conversación…**

Shira: Diego ya pensaste que les dirás a los demás… (Ella pregunta curiosa)

Diego: ¿Decir qué? (algo confuso)

Shira: Sobre lo nuestro Diego ¿recuerdas? (algo molesta)

Diego: Si pero deberíamos esperar un poco antes de decirle a todos… (Se detiene y mira a Shira)

Shira: ¿Pero por qué? (se pone triste)

Diego: Si será mejor que no le digamos asta estar seguro de lo que sentimos… (Ve a Shira a los ojos)

Shira: Aah si pues yo creí que… (Se le ponen los ojos llorosos)

Diego: No, no lo pongas así piénsalo es lo mejor para nosotros… (Se altera un poco)

Shira:¡ Pues lo que veo es que tú no estás seguro de amarme, pero déjame decirte que yo si estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti…! (se enfada)

Diego: No te enojes Shira yo solo digo que… (En eso Shira se abalanza sobre el botándolo de espalda)

Shira:¡ Te digo algo tu res un estúpido! (Comienza a llorar sobre Diego)

Diego: -Maldición que fue lo que dije- (ve los ojos de Shira y ve que detrás de esas lagrimas había una mirada de odio y lastima) –Que hice maldición- Shira yo… (Interrumpido por Shira)

Shira: ¡No tu nada no te quiero volver! (Se va por unos arbustos)

Diego: ¡No Shira, vuelve! (Va tras ella)

**En la persecución Shira ocupa su gran agilidad y logra escapar de Diego…**

Diego: ¡Shira no te vayas, por favor! (Comienza a llorar y a desesperarse)

Shira: (Escuchaba a Diego a lo lejos llamarla) –No porque Diego no estás seguro de lo que sientes- (Comienza a llorar)

Diego: ¡Shira por favor! (Se descontrola comienza a rugir)

Shira: (siente mareos y comienza a ver borroso) D…Diego Te Amo (y se desmaya)

Diego: ¡Shira! -Espera este olor lo conozco… Es el de…- ¡Shira debe de estar cerca! (Se deja llevar por sus instintos)

**Luego de buscar unos minutos Diego entra en la desesperación de no poder encontrar a Shira y en eso…**

Diego: ¡No, no por favor no me dejes! (en ese momento ve que Shira está sobre una roca inconsciente)

Diego: ¡Shira! (dice asustado)

**Continuara…**

**Bueno esto fue todo por ahora si les gusto dejen sus reviews y si no también, de nuevo gracias por leer y por sus comentarios hasta la próxima.**


	6. Capitulo 6: Desde Cero

"**Dime que me amas****.****" Capitulo 6: Desde Cero.**

**Aviso importante: Quiero poner un nuevo personaje (este personaje es creado por mí y es completamente ajeno a la película) que pondrá más interesante esta historia, pero ustedes deciden comenten si es que quieren que agregue este personaje o siga con los que hay realmente.**

**Bueno aquí seguimos con nuestra historia recuerden dejar sus reviews. Lamento el retraso pero surgieron unos "problemas" pero ahora seguimos:**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

Shira: (siente mareos y comienza a ver borroso) D…Diego Te Amo (y se desmaya)

Diego: ¡Shira! -Espera este olor lo conozco… Es el de…- ¡Shira debe de estar cerca! (Se deja llevar por sus instintos)

**Luego de buscar unos minutos Diego entra en la desesperación de no poder encontrar a Shira y en eso…**

Diego: ¡No, no por favor no me dejes! (En ese momento ve que Shira está sobre una roca inconsciente)

Diego: ¡Shira! (Dice asustado)

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Diego corre hacia donde estaba Shira…**

Diego: ¡Shira despierta! Por favor Shira no me dejes (se entristece) (comienza a lamerla)

Shira: Mmmh… mmmhh Ya para Diego (dice adormecida)

Diego: ¡Despertaste! (la abraza)

Shira: Si Diego para (algo molesta por lo de antes)

Diego: Si, si lo siento gatita… (Preocupado)

Shira: ¿Y bueno? (lo mira directamente a los ojos)

Diego: ¿Bueno que? –que será-

Shira: Esta es la última vez que te pregunto ¿Qué realmente sientes por mi? (pone una cara de preocupación)

Diego: Ahora estoy que es amor, al casi perderte sentí como se me partía el corazón y al verte tirada en el suelo… bueno no tengo palabras para expresarlo… ¿pero ahora yo te pregunto a ti que sientes por mi?

Shira: Bueno yo… ya no estoy muy segura… (Mira al suelo)

Diego: Pero… que sientes ahora… (Asustado)

Shira: No, no lo sé… (Mira apenada a Diego)

Diego: Entonces ¿Qué pasara con lo nuestro? (pregunta seriamente)

Shira: No lo sé, pero deberíamos darnos un tiempo para saber que realmente sentimos y luego de estarlo lo hablaremos… -sé que es amor pero es distinto a lo que sentía antes-

Diego: Si está bien lo que digas… (Lo dice enojado pero no con Shira si no con él) –debí decirle que si le diría a los demás en total si estaba seguro de lo que sentía, pero ahora ella es la que duda, pero hare todo lo necesario para que esté segura de lo que siente- Bueno entonces te mostrare lo que sientes por mi Shira lo prometo…(dice muy decidido)

Shira: Gracias Diego por entender (se alegra un poco).

Diego: Shira… de verdad lamento lo que paso antes… yo… de verdad no quería herirte… (se deprime)

Shira: Diego… la verdad es que yo exagere un "poco"… bueno bastante solo quería decirlo ¿está bien? (preocupada)

Diego: No, no importa gatita…

Shira: No dejes de llamarme a si gatito (lo mira alegremente)

Diego: Porque no mejor olvidamos todo esto y comenzamos de nuevo ¿Qué dices gatita?

Shira: -Empezar de cero, mmmhh me parece bien- Bueno creo que sería una buena idea olvidarse de todo esto…

Diego: ¿Entonces?

Shira: Si Diego volvamos a empezar, pero entonces tendrás que decirme de nuevo que me amas

(Lanza una pequeña sonrisa)

Diego: Te amo gatita y siempre lo haré pase lo que pase ¿y tú?

Shira: -Bueno creo que nunca lo dejare de amar- Si Diego estoy completamente enamorado de ti…

(Se sonroja)

Diego: (Besa a Shira como si fuera la primera vez)

Shira: (se deja llevar por sus sentimientos y comienza a ronronear)

Diego: Te… amo gatita y comienza a lamerle el cuello y seguía bajando (en eso Shira lo detiene)

Shira: ¡No, Diego para no sigas! (lo empuja despacio)

Diego: Perdón gatita no quería incomodarte –maldición pero en que estaba pensando- (se avergüenza)

Shira: No Diego está bien pero no nos apresuremos tanto, todo a su tiempo… (Lo dice tiernamente)

Diego: SI, si lo se disculpa y ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

Shira: Podríamos ir a cazar algo, pero igual me preguntaba que estarán los demás ya que no hemos ido desde unos días…

Diego: No te preocupes ellos saben que nos podemos cuidar bien solos, mejor vamos a cazar algo tengo mucha hambre… (Ruge su estomago)

Shira: Si está bien, bueno mejor nos vamos ya antes que pienses comerme (se ríe)

Diego: Yo quiero comerte a besos… (Susurra)

Shira: (escucha algo pero no logra entender que) ¿Cómo dices Diego? (lo mira)

Diego: Eeehh… no nada vamos a cazar (se va corriendo) –Uff me salve será mejor que cuide mis palabras- Vamos gatita a que encuentro una presa más rápido que tu (corre más fuerte)

Shira: (se ríe) Ni lo pienses gatito voy tras de ti... (sale corriendo velozmente)

**Mientras tanto en la cueva los demás se preguntaban…**

Manny: ¿Donde estará Shira?

Ellie: De seguro esta con Diego no te preocupes tanto…

Crash y Edie: Si tiene razón

Ellie: Bueno pero ya sabes no tienes nada de qué preocuparte…

Manny: Si es verdad bueno vamos a comer algo…

Ellie: Si espera voy a por morita…

**Para entonces Shira y Diego habían encontrado una enorme presa…**

Shira: Se ve suculento no crees…

Diego: Vamos a atacarlo…

Shira: Ya me adelante (se tira contra la bestia)(luego el dinosaurio con una patada tira lejos a Shira)

Diego: ¡Maldito! (sin pensarlo se tira contra el cuello de aquel dinosaurio al cual luego de unos segundos lo bota al suelo para darle el golpe final) Valla que aguantaste… -un momento Shira- (veía que se estaba levantando) ¿Estás bien gatita?

Shira: (Un poco adolorida) Si Diego estoy bien, buen trabajo ahora a comer (comienzan a comer)

**Al cabo de unos minutos terminan de comer y ven que se acercan unos carroñeros…**

Shira: Míralos como pueden vivir de las sobras de los demás, se pierden de toda la emoción (se ríe)

Diego: Bueno no importa vámonos para que coman tranquilos (se levantan)

Shira: ¿Y quieres jugar a las "atrapadas"?

Diego: Bueno pero tu empiezas –tengo que examinar su técnica-

Shira: -A ver qué puedes hacer- Entonces sígueme si puedes (se va velozmente y Diego a la siga)

**Luego de unas horas jugando se cansan y no pueden continuar…**

Diego: Listo tu ganas no puedo continuar (muy cansado)

Shira: Bueno si que aguantas después de todo (cansada)… Aaahh yo me preguntaba ¿que donde vamos a dormir si buscaremos un lugar solo para nosotros o volveríamos a la cueva con los demás?

Diego: No sé tú decides…

Shira: Mejor busquemos un lugar solito, para que estemos juntos (con una mirada provocadora)

Diego: Si, si lo que tu digas… (Hipnotizado por Shira)

Shira: Bueno entonces mmmhh creo que vi una cueva unos metros más allá…

Diego: Vamos entonces (se van por donde dijo Shira)

**Luego de unas horas encontraron la cueva era algo pequeña pero lo suficiente para Shira y Diego…**

Shira: Bueno aquí es ¿Qué opinas?

Diego: Es excelente, vamos ya se hizo de noche…

Shira: Bueno entonces dormiremos juntitos de nuevo (con un tono provocador)

Diego: Eeehh si, si claro –pero que bella es-

Diego: (Se acuesta y luego se acuesta Shira sobre el) ¿Estas cómoda?

Shira: Mejor que nunca gatito (empieza a ronronear)

Diego: Buenas noches gatita que duermas bien…

Shira: ¿Que duermas bien igual? (los 2 se quedan dormidos

**Continuara…**

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora recuerden dejar sus reviews con sus opiniones y recuerden comentar sobre lo de agregar un personaje nuevo a esta historia para hacerla más divertida e interesante, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**


	7. Capitulo 7: La nueva

"**Dime que me amas****.****" Capitulo 7: La nueva.**

**Bueno aquí seguimos con nuestra historia (este capítulo puede contener lenguaje obsceno u o acciones) de nuevo gracias por leer y por sus comentarios sin alargar más con esto comencemos: **

**En el capitulo anterior…**

**Luego de unas horas encontraron la cueva era algo pequeña pero lo suficiente para Shira y Diego…**

Shira: Bueno aquí es ¿Qué opinas?

Diego: Es excelente, vamos ya se hizo de noche…

Shira: Bueno entonces dormiremos juntitos de nuevo (con un tono provocador)

Diego: Eeehh si, si claro –pero que bella es-

Diego: (Se acuesta y luego se acuesta Shira sobre el) ¿Estas cómoda?

Shira: Mejor que nunca gatito (empieza a ronronear)

Diego: Buenas noches gatita que duermas bien…

Shira: Que duermas bien igual (los 2 se quedan dormidos)

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**A la mañana siguiente Shira despierta antes que Diego…**

Shira: -Que lindo se ve cuando duerme- Bueno creo que iré a dar una vuelta… (Se va)

Shira: (a unos cuantos metros de la cueva) (escucha un sonido a lo lejos) Que será suena como una pelea… (Se dirige a aquéllos sonidos)

Shira: (se acerca a unos pocos metros de aquellos sonidos) Gaarrr… -son rugidos debe de haber una gran batalla hay- (se acerca a ver)

Shira: -Pero si es una Dientes de Sable- (ve la pelea sin que se diera cuenta la otra Dientes de Sable)

**La pelea de la Dientes de Sable y el dinosaurio estaba llegando a su fin, el gran dinosaurio ya no podía aguantar más por la pérdida de sangre, la Dientes de Sable se da cuenta de ello y se dispone a dar su último ataque… De pronto la Diente de Sable se tira contra el cuello del dinosaurio clavándole sus colmillos dándole al fin muerte a su presa.**

Dientes de Sable: (Cansada) Ufff por fin, creí que esto sería más fácil (comienza a comer)

Shira: (Sorprendida) –Mmmhh no creí que hubieran Dientes de Sable por aquí-

Dientes de Sable: (Escucha un pequeño sonido en unos arbustos) Si quieres comer solo tienes que pedirlo (mira a los arbustos en los cuales estaba Shira)

Shira:- Eeehh como me encontró… Bueno tendré que salir- (Sale de los arbustos de un salto y queda a 2 metro de la Dientes de Sable) Eeehh… hola (dice algo nerviosa)

Dientes de Sable: Hola, así que ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste mirándome?

Shira: Solo un momento, que gran batalla que tuviste

Dientes de Sable: Si que me costo, ¿quieres? Digo porque yo no me lo podría comer todo.

Shira: Bueno si tú quieres… (Comienza a comer)

Shira: -Porque es tan amable, bueno creo que está bien por ahora-

**Luego de media hora terminan de comer…**

Dientes de Sable: (Mientras se lame las garras pregunta) Mmmmhh… ¿cómo te llamas?

Shira: Yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo, Me llamo Shira y ¿tu?

Dientes de Sable: Yo me llamo Lily… **/si hay algún problema con este nombre díganlo y por otra parte si este nombre aparece en otra historia es simplemente coincidencia, bueno dicho eso sigamos/**

**Descripción física de Lily: Una Dientes de Sable de largos colmillos y de pelaje naranjo fuego con rayas negras y un pecho blanco nieve (si no se lo imaginan es como un tigre con 2 grandes colmillos) (La descripción sicológica la deducen según la historia) Sin alargar mas esto continuamos…**

Shira: ¿Y estás con una manada o sola?

Lily: No prefiero estar sola sin un grupo de cual depender ¿y tú estás con una manada? (mira a los alrededores por si hay alguien con ella)

Shira: Bueno si estoy en una "manada muy peculiar" (se ríe un poco)

Lily: Bueno ¿y donde esta esa "manada muy peculiar"?

Shira: Ellos están lejos en una cueva cerca de la montaña (apunta con una pata una montaña a lo lejos) yo estoy con mi novio en otra cueva cerca de aquí por eso vine al escuchar tu batalla.

Lily: -A sí que un novio eehh- Un novio ¿y es guapo?

Shira: Si, si lo es (dice enfadada)

Lily: Ya tranquila no te enojes solo preguntaba y ¿te ama?

Shira: Si, me ama tanto como yo a él (se enfada aun más)

Lily: Entonces ya lo han "hecho" (pregunta con un tono pervertido)

Shira: De que hablas ¿hacer qué?

Lily: Tu sabes estar los dos juntitos ya sabes a lo que me refiero… (Ve la cara confundida de Shira) Ya han hecho el amor (sin más rodeos)

Shira: Aaahh… que yo… (Se sonroja) No, no yo no lo he hecho con el todavía y a ti que te importa eehhh (se vuelve a enojar)

Lily: No solo era curiosidad a mí que me va a importar, bueno creo que mejor me iré Hasta luego Shira (se va rápidamente)

Shira: Que tipa mas odiosa pero bueno… Aaahh Diego debe de estar buscándome debería de ir con el (se va en dirección a la cueva)

**Mientras tanto Diego si estaba buscando a Shira… **

Diego: Donde se habrá metido (ve un lago a lo lejos) iré a tomar agua tal vez este allí (se va al lago, luego de unos minutos llega al lago)

Diego: (mientras toma agua escucha unos susurros extraños) Que… quien anda hay... eres tu gatita… (Pregunta curioso al pensar que es Shira)

Extraño: Miiaauuuhh… miaauuhh… (Con un tono provocador)

Diego: Ven gatita acércate a mi (mirando a los alrededores) (de pronto una Dientes de Sable salta sobre el)

Lily: Hola tigre, para que me querías cerca tuyo (lo mira provocadoramente)

Diego: Hola gatita –espera un momento no es Shira que hago- ¿quién eres tú?

Lily: Yo soy tu gatita (lo besa)

Diego: -Que rico… no espera no puedo hacerle esto a Shira- (aparta a Lily de el empujándola lo que provoco que ella cayera de espaldas y Diego se para enfrente de ella)

Lily: Vamos tigre muéstrame lo que puedes hacer (muy provocadora)

Diego: -No Diego tu amas a Shira no puedes hacerle esto- No, no puedo (Le da la espalda)

Lily: ¿Porque no? Vamos que te pasa… (Lo dice decepcionada)

Diego: Es yo tengo novia y la amo y nunca le podría fallar así (muy decidido d sus palabras)

Lily: Déjame adivinar tu novia es Shira verdad…

Diego: Si como lo sabes

Lily: Estuve con ella esta mañana, mmmhh si que es afortunada por tener un novio tan fiel y guapo como tu… Aunque ese beso no lo demostró mucho

Diego: De que hablas (se enoja)

Lily: No nada bueno ya me voy nos volveremos a ver tenlo por seguro (se va y mientras se va mira a Diego y le cierra un ojo juguetonamente)

Diego: -Que fue eso- (De pronto escucha a Shira que lo está llamando) –Es Shira espera será mejor que no le diga nada sobre esto- (se dirige hacia Shira)

**Luego de unos minutos Diego se encuentra con Shira…**

Diego: Donde estabas te busque por todos lados… (Dice preocupado)

Shira: Es que en la mañana salí a investigar un lugar y escuche unos sonidos raros y fui a ver que era en eso me di cuenta que era una Dientes de Sable que estaba luchando con un dinosaurio y luego de eso me invito a comer y hablamos un poco y eso fue todo…

Diego: ¿Y cómo se lama?

Shira: Se llamaba Lily ¿Por qué?

Diego: -Si le digo se enfadara mejor que no sepa- No por nada entonces no tienes hambre…

Shira: De hecho no y tu…

Diego: No creo que estoy bien, te parece si jugamos un poco…

Shira: Si me vendría bien un poco de ejercicio, entonces alcánzame (se va corriendo y Diego la persigue)

**Luego de unas horas cae la noche y Diego y Shira vuelven a su pequeña cueva… **

Diego: Bueno esta será la última noche aquí ya mañana regresaremos con los demás…

Shira: Justo que me empezaba a acostumbrar a estar a solas contigo (lo mira tiernamente)

Diego: Yo igual pero tenemos que volver…

Shira: Si tienes razón bueno vamos a dormir juntitos de nuevo…

Diego: (Diego se acuesta y Shira se acuesta sobre el) Estas cómoda Shira…

Shira: Si Diego (Ambos cierran lo ojos pero no se quedan dormidos)

Shira: - Hoy es la última vez aquí solos, sería un buen momento para "hacerlo" no pero en que estoy pensando todo a su tiempo Shira todo a su tiempo…- (se queda dormida)

Diego: -A sí que Lily se llamaba… mmmh luego de eso no he dejado de pensar en Shira y en hacer el amor con ella pero como se lo digo… como…- (se duerme por el agotamiento)

**Continuara…**

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora recuerden dejar sus reviews con sus opiniones y recuerden comentar sobre qué les parece nuestro personaje nuevo Lily, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**


	8. Capitulo 8: La Ira de un Asesino

"**Dime que me amas****.****" Capitulo 8: La Ira de un Asesino.**

**Bueno aquí seguimos con nuestra historia (este capítulo puede contener lenguaje obsceno u o acciones) a demás quiero decir, que así como apareció Lily pueden aparecer mas solo hay que llegar al momento preciso en la historia, de nuevo gracias por leer y por sus comentarios sin alargar más con esto comencemos: **

**En el capitulo anterior…**

**Luego de unas horas cae la noche y Diego y Shira vuelven a su pequeña cueva… **

Diego: Bueno esta será la última noche aquí ya mañana regresaremos con los demás…

Shira: Justo que me empezaba a acostumbrar a estar a solas contigo (lo mira tiernamente)

Diego: Yo igual pero tenemos que volver…

Shira: Si tienes razón bueno vamos a dormir juntitos de nuevo…

Diego: (Diego se acuesta y Shira se acuesta sobre el) Estas cómoda Shira…

Shira: Si Diego (Ambos cierran los ojos pero no se quedan dormidos)

Shira: - Hoy es la última vez aquí solos, sería un buen momento para "hacerlo" no pero en que estoy pensando todo a su tiempo Shira todo a su tiempo…- (se queda dormida)

Diego: -A sí que Lily se llamaba… mmmh luego de eso no he dejado de pensar en Shira y en hacer el amor con ella pero como se lo digo… como…- (se duerme por el agotamiento)

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**A la mañana siguiente Diego despierta primero y ve que Shira ya no estaba acostado encima del si no que estaba a su lado…**

Diego: -Te amo Shira, yo te protegeré de todo- (ciérralos ojos mientras la abraza) (Rrruuurrrggghhh le ruge el estomago) –Mejor me iré a cazar algo antes de que Shira despierte- (se levanta sin que Shira despierte y se va)

**Luego de unos minutos Diego se encontraba lejos de la cueva y ve una silueta a lo lejos en una roca y va a ver que es…**

Diego: -Pero si es ella… es Lily- (tiene un extraño sentimiento pero no como el que tiene por Shira es aun más extraño)

Diego: Hola de nuevo Lily… (Dice algo nervioso)

Lily: (Se asusta al escuchar a Diego) Mmmhh pero si eres tu gatito fiel… (Dice en un tono burlesco)

Diego: No me llames así… (Se molesta) Bueno pero que haces aquí…

Lily: Estaba buscando alguna presa digna de mi y ¿tu?

Diego: -Si que se cree superior jaja- Se podría decir que lo mismo…

Lily: Y has tenido suerte (lo mira fijamente)

Diego: No y ¿tu? -porque me ve así-

Lily: De hecho vi un rinoceronte más adelante pero era mucho para mí… (Lo mira como intentando proponerle algo)

Diego: Estas loca es imposible que tengas alguna oportunidad contra un rinoceronte… (Se exalta)

Lily: Sola si pero con tu ayuda será fácil y ¿Qué dices gatito?

Diego: No gracias no quiero morir… (Le da la espalda)

Lily: Dicen que su carne es la más deliciosa o puede ser que tengas mucho miedo eehh…

Diego: Que miedo yo de que hablas… está bien vamos supongo que será divertido –No porque acepte… bueno será mejor que tenga cuidado-

Lily: Si esa es la actitud… vamos (se van corriendo)

**Mientras ellos se dirigían hacia aquel rinoceronte, Shira estaba despertando….**

Shira: Mmmhh… oye Diego… (Se da cuenta que no está a su lado) ¿Diego donde estas? –Debió de haber salido a cazar mejor lo iré a buscar (sale de la cueva y comienza a buscarlo)

**Mientras Shira sale a buscar a Diego, él y Lily ya estaba en una feroz batalla con el rinoceronte el cual era de un color negro y de una mirada fría , todo esto estaba pasando en un terreno Despejado de árboles o rocas en las cual refugiarse… **

Diego: -Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto pero ya es tarde para eso- (Se lanza contra el cuello del rinoceronte el cual estaba perdiendo mucha sangre pero no mostraba dolor alguno)

Lily: ¡Vamos Diego no nos puede vencer! (Dice mientras le da arañazos en la parte inferior donde el rinoceronte era más débil)

Diego: (El rinoceronte empezaba a mostrar agotamiento) (en eso escucha la voz de shira)

Shira: ¡Diego cuidado! (Grita fuertemente)

Diego: Eeehh… (En eso el rinoceronte ve que Diego estaba distraído y lo empuja frente a el de un solo golpe)

Shira: ¡Diego noooo! (Se asusta)

Lily: ¡Muévete Diego! (Se asusta)

**En eso el rinoceronte embiste a Diego en las costillas y lo empuja unos metros y Diego cae inconsciente al suelo… En eso un silencio invadió todo el terreno en el cual solo se escuchaba la fuerte respiración del rinoceronte…**

Shira: Di… Diego… (Casi como un susurro) (De pronto sus ojos se vuelven de un color rojizo y sus garras empezaban a salir… su cuerpo había sido tomado por la ira la cual hiso que Shira fuera tomada por sus instintos de asesina… ya no sentía amor, ni miedo solo sentía un odio incontrolable, en eso baja su cabeza y se dispone a atacar al rinoceronte)

Lily: (Impactada al ver a Shira) –Que esta sensación de miedo… no me puedo mover qué demonios pasa- (se queda parada a un lado del rinoceronte el cual la ignoraba completamente) (Pero de pronto escucha la respiración agitada de Diego) –Diego sigue vivo es increíble… debe de tener una gran razón para vivir-

Diego: (Recobra unos segundos la conciencia y ve a Shira) Shh…Shira te amo… (Lo dice antes quedar inconsciente a los segundos después)

**En eso el rinoceronte ve a Shira y siente por primera vez miedo, pero se gira hacia donde estaba Shira y se pone en posición de embestida y ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos… Y de pronto el rinoceronte lanza el primer movimiento se dirige hacia Shira a embestirá pero Shira no se mueve…**

Shira: (Cuando elrinoceronte ya se está acercando velozmente, Shira baja un poco más la cabeza y se queda así ya para cuando el rinoceronte esta a tres metros de ella respira profundamente y…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno esto será todo por ahora, lo siento por si fue corto pero el próximo será más largo, recuerden dejar sus reviews y gracias a todos por su continuo apoyo de verdad se los agradezco bueno hasta la próxima… **


	9. Capitulo 9: ¿Amigas o Enemigas?

"**Dime que me amas****.****" Capitulo 9: ¿Amigas o Enemigas?.**

**Bueno aquí seguimos con nuestra historia (este capítulo puede contener lenguaje obsceno u o acciones) a demás quiero decir, que así como apareció Lily pueden aparecer mas solo hay que llegar al momento preciso en la historia, de nuevo gracias por leer y por sus comentarios sin alargar más con esto comencemos: **

**En el capitulo anterior…**

Shira: Di… Diego… (Casi como un susurro) (De pronto sus ojos se vuelven de un color rojizo y sus garras empezaban a salir… su cuerpo había sido tomado por la ira la cual hiso que Shira fuera tomada por sus instintos de asesina… ya no sentía amor, ni miedo solo sentía un odio incontrolable, en eso baja su cabeza y se dispone a atacar al rinoceronte)

Lily: (Impactada al ver a Shira) –Que esta sensación de miedo… no me puedo mover qué demonios pasa- (se queda parada a un lado del rinoceronte el cual la ignoraba completamente) (Pero de pronto escucha la respiración agitada de Diego) –Diego sigue vivo es increíble… debe de tener una gran razón para vivir-

Diego: (Recobra unos segundos la conciencia y ve a Shira) Shh…Shira te amo… (Lo dice antes quedar inconsciente a los segundos después)

**En eso el rinoceronte ve a Shira y siente por primera vez miedo, pero se gira hacia donde estaba Shira y se pone en posición de embestida y ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos… Y de pronto el rinoceronte lanza el primer movimiento se dirige hacia Shira a embestirá pero Shira no se mueve…**

Shira: (Cuando elrinoceronte ya se está acercando velozmente, Shira baja un poco más la cabeza y se queda así ya para cuando el rinoceronte esta a tres metros de ella respira profundamente y…

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Y Shira esquiva al rinoceronte con un salto y el rinoceronte pasa de largo y se detiene unos metros más allá y se voltea hacia Shira pero cuando el rinoceronte respira siente un gran ardor en sus estomago al verse se da cuenta que tiene una herida profunda a lo largo de su cuerpo y que la sangre le caía como una cascada, comienza a ver borroso… da tres pasos hacia Shira y cae al suelo, en eso se acerca Shira y le dice al oído…**

Shira: Tu sufrimiento será eterno (y de un zarpazo en el cuello del rinoceronte lo asesina)

Diego: Ahhh… ahhh… (Se queja mientras pertenece en un profundo sueño)

Shira: (Ve a Diego mal herido y sus ojos rojos comienzan a volverse morados mientras se llenan de lagrimas, sus garras se retraen… un dolor profundo recorre su cuerpo) ¡Diego! (Se va corriendo hacia a el)

Shira: ¡Diego no me dejes!… reacciona por favor… vamos Diego no puedes mori… (En eso ve que Diego va abriendo sus ojos) ¡Diego puedes oírme! (Llorando desconsoladamente)

Diego: Te amo pase lo que pase aaahhh… aaahh… (Vuelve a quedar inconsciente)

Shira: Yo te cuidare Diego solo debo de llevarte de nuevo a nuestra cueva –Como lo llevare hasta la cueva sola-

**En eso Lily se acerca hacia donde estaba Diego y Shira y ve que Shira está mirando a Diego mientras llora…**

Lily: ¿Shira como esta Diego? (pregunta asustada)

Shira: (Completamente perdida en sus emociones, lo cual evita que escuche a Lily)

Lily: (Se acerca un poco más a Shira y le toca el hombro) ¿Shira estas bien?

Shira: (Ataca a Lily y la tira de espaldas contra el suelo) Esto es por tu culpa… nunca hubiese pasado esto si estuvieras (De nuevo sus ojos se teñían con un color rojizo y de la pata que tenia en el cuello de Lily comienzan a salir sus grandes garras las cuales se iban enterrando en el cuello de Shira lo suficiente como para que sangrara)

Lily: -Maldición que hago- (Se queda quieta mientras Shira le enterraba sus garras)

**En eso despierta Diego con un poco mas de energía que las veces anteriores y ve a Shira que está a punto de cometer un gran error…**

Diego: (Se levanta como puede) Aaagg… No Shira ella no tiene la culpa… (Toma un respiro)

Shira y Lily: (Ven a Diego parado y se quedan quietas)

Diego: Suéltala Shira todo es mi culpa ella no tiene nada que ver… (Se marea)

Shira: (Shira suelta a Lily al ver que Diego está a punto de caer y va rápidamente a apoyarlo) Diego estas bien (su color de ojos vuelve)

Diego: Te amo Shira (dice muy agotado)

Shira: Vamos a la cueva Diego yo te cuidare (dice tiernamente)

Diego: Creo que no puedo caminar (su cuerpo estaba dormido ya no sentía sus piernas)

Shira: -Que hago ahora… (Ve a Lily quien estaba mirándolos es estado de shock) -No tengo otra alternativa…-

Shira: Lily ayúdame a llevar a Diego a la cueva en la que estamos –no puedo creer que le pida ayuda a ella… Bueno Diego es más importante que mi orgullo-

Lily: Si, si claro hacia dónde vamos (algo nerviosa)

Shira: Es un poco más atrás vamos…

Lily: ¿Diego puedes caminar? (dice preocupada)

Diego: Ahh si eso creo (dio un paso)

Shira: Bien entonces vamos… (Se dirigen hacia la cueva)

**Después de media hora de tropiezos y caminos difíciles llegan a la cueva, ya para entonces era de noche y una tormenta se avecinaba todo decía que volver con los demás debería de esperar otro día...**

Shira: (dejan a Diego acostado en unas hojas) Bueno aquí es gracias por tu ayuda y discúlpame por lo que te hice en el cuello (dice apenada)

Lily: No te preocupes yo lo entiendo… Bueno será mejor que me valla antes de que empiece la tormenta (Justo en ese momento comienza a llover fuertemente)

Shira: -No puedo creer lo que diré- Si quieres puedes pasar la noche aquí… (Con un tono amable)

Lily: De verdad…después de todo lo que ha pasado por mi culpa…

Shira: Bueno, no todo fue tu culpa yo también soy culpable al no estar con él cuando despertó (se le ponen los ojos llorosos)

Lily: No te culpes solo paso ya no hay nada que hacer, ahora concentrémonos en Diego quieres (hablo como si ella fuera la novia de Diego)

Shira: Si tienes razón veamos su herida, ¿te parece?

Lily: Si claro (se acercan a Diego quien estaba profundamente dormido)

Shira: Es terrible (tenía todo el costado derecho con moretones)

Lily: Deberías de revisas si no tiene alguna costilla rota

Shira: Si déjame ver… (Empieza a lamer el pecho de Diego para no causarle dolor)

Lily: (Se sonroja al ver a Shira lamer a Diego) –Pero en que estoy pensando… es que es tan…- (Se sonroja aun mas)

Shira: (Ve de reojo que Lily está algo extraña) ¿Te pasa algo Lily?

Lily: N… no… (Apenas le sale la voz)

Shira: ¿Segura?

Lily: Si… ¿y bueno tiene una costilla rota?

Shira: No creo que no, no sentí nada extraño ¿pero ve tu igual si es que quieres?

Lily: Bueno (pasa su cola por el cuerpo de Diego)

Lily: No nada extraño –que suave se siente su pelaje- (se sonroja un poco)

Shira: Bueno entonces deberíamos de descansar ¿Qué dices?

Lily: Eeehh si claro, vamos a dormir…

**Las dos se acuestan Lily de frente a diego pero un tanto lejos y Shira se recuesta a su espalda ya que no podía dormir sobre él como acostumbraba hacerlo ya que no podía apoyarse en el por su herida y ambos se quedan dormidas…**

**Sueño De Lily**

**Lily iba despertando en la noche cuando siente unos ruidos extraños y al voltearse ve que Shira y Diego se estaban besando y acariciando…**

Lily: (sorprendida) –Que es esto… es tan romántico… (Lily se excita al verlos besándose y acariciándote)

**De repente Diego ve a Lily y ella despierta de su sueño…**

**En la vida real **

Lily: (sin abrir los ojos) –que fue eso, fue tan real…- (siente una respiración al lado de su cara)(abre los ojo y es Diego a 10cm de su cara ya que él se había corrido para acomodarse)

Lily: -Es tan lindo que podría besa…-(Aun excitada por su sueño) (cierra los ojo y lo besa sin pensarlo)

Diego: Te amo Shira (dice dormido)

Lily: (Deja de besarlo y siente un dolor en el corazón que nunca había sentido) –No puedes olvidarla y elegirme a mi… te demostrare quien soy por amor- (Se le ponen los ojo llorosos y se va a acostar a un rincón y se duerme)

**Continuara… **

**¿Pregunta?**

**¿Qué les parece los cambios de esta historia, los repentinos problemas, etc.?**

**Bueno esto será todo por ahora recuerden dejar sus reviews y gracias a todos por su continuo apoyo de verdad se los agradezco y espero que les este gustando la historia, bueno hasta la próxima… **


	10. Capitulo 10: Una de nosotros

"**Dime que me amas****.****" Capitulo 10: Una de nosotros…**

**Bueno aquí seguimos con nuestra historia (este capítulo puede contener lenguaje obsceno u o acciones) a demás quiero decir, que así como apareció Lily pueden aparecer mas solo hay que llegar al momento preciso en la historia, de nuevo gracias por leer y por sus comentarios sin alargar más con esto comencemos: **

**En el capitulo anterior…**

**En la vida real **

Lily: (sin abrir los ojos) –que fue eso, fue tan real…- (siente una respiración al lado de su cara)(abre los ojo y es Diego a 10cm de su cara ya que él se había corrido para acomodarse)

Lily: -Es tan lindo que podría besa…-(Aun excitada por su sueño) (cierra los ojo y lo besa sin pensarlo)

Diego: Te amo Shira (dice dormido)

Lily: (Deja de besarlo y siente un dolor en el corazón que nunca había sentido) –No puedes olvidarla y elegirme a mi… te demostrare quien soy por amor- (Se le ponen los ojo llorosos y se va a acostar a un rincón y se duerme)

**Continuara… **

**A la mañana siguiente ya la tormenta había pasado y Diego despierta primero que Shira y Lily, se intenta parar y cae al instante, en eso Shira despierta…**

Shira: ¿Diego estas bien? (pregunta asustada)

Diego: Ahhh… si solo que aun no recobro la fuerza de mis piernas… (Despierta Lily)

Lily: Hola ¿Cómo amaneciste Diego? (con un poco de sueño)

Diego: Mejor gracias –A sí que Shira la dejo dormir aquí- (mira a Shira tiernamente)

Shira: (se dio cuenta a que se refería Diego con esa mirada) Lily se quedo a dormir aquí por la tormenta de anoche…

Lily: Si es verdad y estoy muy agradecida por ello…

Shira: No te preocupes por eso,¿ Diego tienes hambre?

Diego: Si de hecho no eh comido en 2 días vamos a cazar…

Shira: Pero si ni siquiera te puedes parar tontito yo iré y te traeré algo…

Diego: Esta bien (se siente avergonzada por no poder conseguir su propia comida)

Lily: ¿Quieres que te acompañe Shira?

Shira: Esta bien vamos –creo que es buena después de todo- Bueno nos vemos Diego (le da un largo beso)

Lily: (Siente como si algo la molestara pero era algo extraño para ella) Bueno vamos…

Shira: Esta bien nos vemos Gatito (salen de la cueva pero escuchan unos rugidos cerca)

Lily: ¿Qué fue eso Shira? (se pone en alerta)

Shira: Mmmmhh ese olor es igual al de los carroñeros… Si son ellos…

Lily: ¿Y qué hacemos Shira los cazamos?

Shira: No su sabor es malo y su carne da nauseas, pero creo que deberías quedarte a cuidar a Diego está muy débil como para protegerse…

Lily: (Sin pensarlo dos veces dice) Si está bien yo lo cuidare por ti…

Shira: Gracias yo volveré pronto (se va corriendo)

Lily: (entra a la cueva y ve que Diego está intentando pararse) Diego déjame ayudarte (lo apuntala antes de caerse)

Diego: ¿No ibas de caza con Shira? (dice confundido)

Lily: Si pero después me dijo que te cuidara (dice tiernamente)

Diego: Como si lo necesitara (dice muy confiado de si) (De pronto sus piernas no aguantan más y cae sobre Lily la cual cae de espalda)

Lily: Diego que te ocurre estás bien (Diego esta sobre ella) –Que bien se siente su calor corporal-

Diego: Lo siento yo… solo… (Se pone algo nervioso y de pronto Lily le da un beso apasionado)

**El beso dura unos segundo pero para Lily fue una eternidad pero…**

Diego: (Diego se aparta como puede) Lily pero en que estas pensando yo amo a Shira profundamente y no puedo pensar en nadie más –Que fue esto-

Lily: (Con los ojos llorosos) Si lo sé pero quiero que sepas que me gustas y mucho desde la primera vez que te vi (sale de la cueva y comienza a llorar)

Diego: -Que fue eso idiota, no puedes reaccionar así ve con ella- (Aguantando su dolo logra llegar donde Lily quien estaba llorando a unos metros de la cueva)

Diego: Lily discúlpame por reaccionar de esa manera yo…

Lily: No perdóname a mí fui muy estúpida… (Sigue llorando)

Diego: De verdad agradezco tu amor pero yo no puedo estar contigo… -habla con el corazón-

Lily: Si lo sé, es que es tan doloroso no poder estar con la persona que amo (dice muy triste)

Diego: Yo se lo doloroso que es cuando no puedes estar con la persona que amas (empieza a recordar cuanto tuvo aquel sueño en la cual ella muere) Pero no es el fin del mundo tu eres hermosa y agradable y cualquiera quisiera estar contigo…

Lily: Al parecer no al que amo… (Lo mira a los ojos)

Diego: Bueno si te sirve tu también me gustas pero yo Amo a Shira…

Lily: A si, eres muy tierno pero será mejor que me valla…

Diego: No… es que yo… (Dice nervioso)

Lily: ¿Qué quieres decirme Diego? (sus ojo están lagrimosos)

Diego: Yo quería que fueras parte de mi manada, ya que esta sola y quería saber que decías ¿y bueno?

Lily: ¿Estás seguro que me quieres en tu manada?  
Diego: Si claro que sí ¿y aceptas?

Lily: -Ser parte de una manada, tener amigos, estar con Diego bueno…- Si está bien pero dame un último beso… (Cierra los ojos)

Diego: -Esta bien dale un último beso- (Le da un último beso y se deja llevar)

Lily: (Ambos comienzan a lamerse mutuamente y Lily Iba lentamente bajando por el abdomen de Diego)

Diego: –No puedes hacerle a Shira esto- (aparta a Lily antes de que pasara "algo" y se levanta ignorando el dolor)

Lily: ¿Que pasa Tigre? (Dice seductoramente)

Diego: No puedo… lo siento… (Entra a la cueva y se recuesta)

Lily: (Entra a la cueva avergonzada) Discúlpame por lo que paso… creo que después de esto ya no quieres que sea de tu manada… (Dice tristemente)

Diego: No porque piensas eso, pero solo limitémonos a ser amigos ¿está bien?

Lily: Si Diego será lo mejor para los dos… Gracias Diego por esta oportunidad de tener una familia (comienza a llorar pero de alegría)

**En eso llega Shira con un animal extraño pero suficiente para los tres…**

Shira: Ya llegue… (Ve que Lily está llorando)¿Lily estas bien? (ve a Diego) ¿qué pasa Diego?

Diego: Hablemos a solas quieres Shira…

Shira: Si claro vamos…

Lily: No yo me iré a tomar aire, los dejos solos… (Se va)

Shira: (Se asegura de que Lily se halla ido) ¿Que paso Diego dime de una vez? (se exalta)

Diego: Bueno es que yo… -Vamos Diego dilo- Bueno es que yo le pregunte a Lily que si quería ser parte de nuestra manada… (Ve la reacción de Shira)

Shira: Y que dijo (se veía alegre)

Diego: Dijo que si… ¿Y bueno no te molesta?

Shira: ¿Por qué debería de molestarme?

Diego: No lo sé… ¿por celos?

Shira: No se por qué tendría celos confió en ti… (Lo miro a los ojos) -Celos obvio que siento celos pero tú eres mi gatito así que confió en ti-

Diego: Gracias Shira nunca te traicionaría… (Le da un beso)

Shira: (Sonrojada) Lo sé Diego…

Diego: ¿Entonces me ayudaras a decirles a los demás?

Shira: Si pero primero hay que contarle lo nuestro y luego les presentamos a Lily…

Diego: Si tienes razón eso es muy importante (Se abrazan y se besan)

**Luego de unos minutos Diego y Shira salen de la cueva y ven que Lily todavía esta triste y Shira va a apoyarla mientras que Diego examina el animal que Shira había cazado…**

Shira: ¿Lily que te ocurre? (con un tono tierno)

Lily: ¿Diego ya te lo dijo lo de unirme a la manda? (la mira a la cara)

Shira: Si me lo dijo pero no debes de estar triste por eso…

Lily: No, no es por eso es que nunca había tenido una familia de verdad y me siento muy feliz y a la vez con miedo del qué dirán…

Shira: Bueno de hecho yo tampoco había tenido una familia antes de conocer a Diego, así que se lo que sientes…

Lily: ¿Y hace cuanto tiempo que conoces a Diego?

Shira: Para serte sincera hace como una semana más o menos… (Pone ojos de enamorada)

Lily: Tan poco yo pensaba que por lo menos llevaban un par de meses (dice sorprendida)

Shira: ¿Porque lo dices?

Lily: Lo digo por cómo se besan y se aman…

Shira: Es que fue Amor a primera vista y desde que me dijo que me amaba no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza… (Lanza un suspiro de amor)

Lily: Que romántico espero algún día conseguir que me amen (se deprime)

Shira: No te preocupes ya llegara el momento (la abraza)

Lily: (Siente como si la abrazara su propia hermana) Gracias Shira…

Shira: Bueno vamos a comer, si es que Diego ya no se lo comió…

Van Hacia donde Shira había dejado el animal y si Diego ya había comenzado a comer y luegos ellas se suman, al cabo de unos minutos no quedaban más que huesos y estaban todos salpicados de sangre…

Diego: Shira me puedes ayudar a… -no puede ser que le pida esto no mejor no se lo digo-

Shira: ¿Qué quiere Gatito? (dice tiernamente)

Diego: No nada (intenta lamerse para limpiarse la sangre que le había salpicado al comer pero solo logro que le diera un gran dolor) Aaaahhh maldición (dice adolorido)

Shira: Así que eso querías con gusto lo hare… (Comienza a lamer a Diego)

Diego: Gracias Gatita, déjame ayudarte (intenta lamer a Shira pero e viene otro dolor desgarrador) Aaahhhh no, no puedo… (se tira al suelo)

Shira: No te preocupes yo me limpiare solo no te muevas (lo sigue lamiendo ahora en el suelo)

Lily: (Ya había acabado de lamerse) Yo te ayudo Shira (comienza a lamerla)

Shira: Eeehh si gracias –mmmmhhh que rico… peo que estupideces digo- (se pone algo tensa)

Lily: (Luego de lamerle la espalda comienza a lamerla en los costados)

Shira: (Cuando Lily comienza a lamer el costado del abdomen de Shira ella lanza un leve gemido de placer) Mmmaaahh –que fue eso se sintió muy bien… pero que está pasando- (Se sonroja)

Lily: Lo siento no quería incomodarte Shira…

Shira: No, no te preocupes gracias…

**Bueno luego de unos minutos acaban de limpiarse Shira propone volver a la manada…**

Shira: Deberíamos de volver a la manada deben de estar preocupados por nosotros…

Diego: Si y además tenemos que darles a conocer lo nuestro y mostrarles a la nueva integrante de la manada)

Lily: De verdad gracias (los abrasa)

Shira: (Lily deja de abrasarlos) ¿Bueno entonces vamos, Diego puedes caminar?

Diego: Si eso creo (se levanta) Si vamos será un largo viaje, ¿Lily estas preparada?

Lily: (Respira profundamente) Si Diego vamos…

**Los tres se van de la cueva y emprenden camino de regreso hacia la manada… **

**Continuara….**

**Bueno esto será todo por ahora, recuerden dejar sus reviews y gracias a todos por su continuo apoyo de verdad se los agradezco bueno hasta la próxima… **


	11. Aviso Importante

**Aviso importante **

**Bueno quería decirles que por tema de estudio no podre escribir por unos días (no sé cuantos), pero como relevo dejare que mi novia escriba los siguientes capítulos que vendrán por lo menos hasta que yo llegue.**

**Si es que mi novia hace mejores capítulos que yo (que es lo más probable) esta historia y las que vendrán las escribiremos juntos si es posible.**

**Por favor díganme que opinan, gracias por leer y hasta entonces cuídense…**


	12. Capitulo 11: ¿Hermanas?…

"**Dime que me amas****.****" Capitulo 11: ¿Hermanas?…**

Bueno por tema de estudio mi novio "Alexein" no puede escribir por unos días por lo que por unos capítulos lo sustituiré (intentare escribir como él para que no se confundan o se enreden), bueno espero que les guste y si no díganmelo continuamos de donde lo dejo el…

**En el capitulo anterior…**

**Bueno luego de unos minutos acaban de limpiarse Shira propone volver a la manada…**

Shira: Deberíamos de volver a la manada deben de estar preocupados por nosotros…

Diego: Si y además tenemos que darles a conocer lo nuestro y mostrarles a la nueva integrante de la manada)

Lily: De verdad gracias (los abrasa)

Shira: (Lily deja de abrasarlos) ¿Bueno entonces vamos, Diego puedes caminar?

Diego: Si eso creo (se levanta) Si vamos será un largo viaje, ¿Lily estas preparada?

Lily: (Respira profundamente) Si Diego vamos…

**Los tres se van de la cueva y emprenden camino de regreso hacia la manada… **

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Diego, Shira y Lily van hacia la cueva en donde estaban los demás, Era un complicado camino que recorrer y aun más para Diego quien todavía estaba adolorido por sus graves heridas causadas por el rinoceronte**

Shira: (Ve a Diego quien estaba muy agotado y pregunta preocupada) ¿Estás Bien Diego?

Diego: (Ni siquiera puede voltearse a ver a Shira y contesta) Si solo estoy un poco cansado…

Lily: (Ve preocupada el estado de Diego y dice) Shira creo que deberíamos de parar a descansar –Pobre Diego-

Shira: Si tienes razón vamos a buscar un lugar para descansar

Diego: (Dice burlescamente) ¿Porque paramos es que ya se cansaron las Gatitas?

Lily: (Dice enojada por su broma) Bueno mejor continuamos ya que estas en tan buen estado (le da la espalda a Diego)

Shira: (Se queda parada pensando en lo que dijo Diego) –Como que "Gatitas" se supone que solo me lo dice a mi- (Mira enojada a Diego)

Diego: ( Ve que Lily se molesta al igual que Shira, pero Shira se ve más enojada que Lily y dice arrepentido) Lo siento, lo siento no quería hacerlas enojar…

Lily: Ni lo menciones, mira Shira ese lugar se ve bien… (Ve que Shira no reacciona) ¿Shira estas bien?

Shira: Si, si solo me quede pensando un momento (mira a Diego con una mirada de que "tenemos que hablar")

Diego: (Al darse cuenta de la mirada de Shira piensa) -Que fue lo que dije mal, de vedad se enojo tanto por esa broma-

Lily: -Que les ocurre a estos dos- ¿Y bueno Shira que te pare si descansamos hay? (Señala un árbol de gran tamaño que estaba hueco por dentro)

Shira: Si es perfecto (vuelve a ver a Diego y sin importa su condición le dice) vamos Diego apúrate…

Diego: Si ya voy (se dirige al árbol muy adolorido) –Pero que le pasa a Shira porque esta así conmigo-

Lily: (Ve a Diego que apenas podía caminar) –Que les pasa porque no lo ayudas Shira- ¿Shira por que no lo ayudas? (La mira a los ojos)

Shira: (mira a Diego y lo ve muy agotado y le viene un arrepentimiento por no ser consciente de de su estado) Si tienes razón y voy… (Se dirige a Diego)

Diego: (Muy agotado) Shira que… quieres…

Shira: (Ve a diego y dice arrepentida) Lo siento Diego por no haberte ayudado antes (hace que se apoye en ella)

Diego: ¿Shira porque estas enojada conmigo?

Shira: Es que me molesto que nos llamaras "Gatitas"…

Diego: ¿Y porque te molesto eso?

Shira: Es que pensé que me decías "Gatita" por amor, pero ya veo que se lo dices a todas… (Lo mira desilusionada)

Diego: Shira tu sabes que te digo Gatita no solo por amor si no por lo hermosa que eres, además solo dije "Gatitas" por ti.

Shira: (Shira cambia el enojo por un amor incondicional y lo besa… luego deja de besarlo y dice) ¿Y qué te pareció?

Diego: Eh... esto fue maravilloso (ahora él la besa)

Lily: (Lily los mira y siente como si le partieran el corazón) –Porque me duele tanto verlos juntos, tengo que asumir que Diego no me ama- (Se va corriendo hacia el árbol)

Shira: (Mientras besa a Diego ve que Lily se va corriendo y deja de besar a Diego) Sera mejor que vallamos a el árbol, se está anocheciendo

Diego: Si es verdad vamos, después tendremos toda la noche para estar juntos (ambos se van hacia aquel árbol)

**Al llegar ven que Lily estaba sentada a un lado del árbol deprimida y Diego le dice a Shira…**

Diego: Porque no vas a hablar con ella, creo que necesita hablar con alguien

Shira: (La ve muy deprimida y con los ojos llorosos) Si tienes razón yo hablare con ella, pero primero te iré a acostar ¿vale?

Diego: (Avergonzado por sus palabras dice) Pero como crees (intenta caminar por sí mismo y al ver que no puede se vuelve a apoyar en Shira) Eh bueno está bien

Shira: Jajá está bien vamos (lleva a Diego adentro del árbol y lo acuesta en un pila de hojas secas que se encontraban dentro del árbol) Duerme lo que puedas ya vuelvo iré a ver lo que le ocurre a Lily

Diego: Gracias por aceptarla y ser su amiga, de verdad no creí que fueras así con ella

Shira: De verdad creo que la quiero y además algo en su actuar me recuerda a mí y por eso creo saber lo que le ocurre –espero estar equivocada- (va con Lily)

Diego: (Queda pensando en lo que dijo Shira) –Cree saber lo que le pasa, pero que será-

Shira: (Se acerca a Lily sigilosamente)

Lily: ¿Que pasa Shira? (la mira)

Shira: (Queda asombrada por su habilidad) Es increíble ¿cómo lo haces?

Lily: Es que de donde vengo los Dientes de Sable no éramos los únicos cazadores también habían otro tipo de cazador que eran las Ave Terror quienes eran muy sigilosos y entonces debíamos escucharlos venir…

Shira: -Pobre de ella- Eso lo explica todo, un día me podrías enseñar a mejorar mis sentidos digo ¿si es que quieres?

Lily: Si claro cuando quieras…

Shira: Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre porque estas triste?

Lily: (Se pone nerviosa) –No le puedo decir lo que me pasa con Diego- No es nada solopensaba…

Shira: Sabes que no es cierto, dímelo confía en mí (se sienta al lado de Lily y mira al cielo)

Lily: Eh bueno es que me da pena que Diego este sufriendo por mi culpa (suelta unas lagrimas)

Shira: -Tal vez sea eso pero no es lo que realmente la pone triste, pero no puedo obligarla a decírmelo- Tranquila no fue tu culpa él se distrajo cuando no debía, de hecho fue en parte mi culpa por hablarle pero no importa de quien fue la culpa eso ya paso

Lily: Gracias Shira por ser tan comprensiva… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Shira: Eh si claro ¿qué quieres preguntarme?

Lily: Es que te eh querido preguntar esto desde ayer y no eh encontrado mejor momento que este…

Shira: (Shira dice muy curiosa) Bueno solo dime

Lily: Bueno es que quería preguntarte ¿qué sentiste cuando Diego fue embestido por el rinoceronte?

Shira: (Se entristece con solo el hecho de recordar ese momento) No estoy segura pero sentí como si mi mundo se acabara en un instante, luego de eso me invadió el odio como nunca antes y el resto solo paso

Lily: Pero después lo venciste de un solo golpe ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo?

Shira: (Dice emocionada) Bueno creo que fue la fuerza del amor…

Lily: (Le viene un extraño sentimiento) Yo nunca eh sentido el cariño ni el afecto de nadie ustedes son los primeros en mostrarme lo que es el amor el amor de pareja de ustedes dos y el de una familia como el que me dan y… (No alcanza a terminar de hablar cuando Shira la abrasa)

Shira: (Mientras la abraza le dice al oído tiernamente) ¿Lily quieres ser mi hermana?

Lily: (Impactada por la pregunta de Shira y dice) Eh si… (Y se abrazan fuertemente)

**Continuara… **

**Por favor quiero que respondan ¿Qué le pareció mi parte de la historia? Gracias por su cooperación. **

**Bueno hasta aquí llega mi primer capítulo en esta historia espero que le haya gustado espero subir otro el lunes, bueno cualquier cosa solo dejen un comentario y yo lo responderé (me refiero a preguntas o ideas básicamente), Bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima. (Un dato curioso es que desde que empezó esta historia solo han pasado 6 días y apenas está terminando el séptimo desde que se conocieron)**


	13. Capitulo 12: El Sueño

"**Dime que me amas****.****" Capitulo 12: "El Sueño"**

Bueno por tema de estudio mi novio "Alexein" no puede escribir por unos días por lo que por unos capítulos lo sustituiré (intentare escribir como él para que no se confundan o se enreden) bueno espero que les guste y si no díganmelo continuamos…

**En el capitulo anterior…**

Lily: Es que te eh querido preguntar esto desde ayer y no eh encontrado mejor momento que este…

Shira: (Shira dice muy curiosa) Bueno solo dime

Lily: Bueno es que quería preguntarte ¿qué sentiste cuando Diego fue embestido por el rinoceronte?

Shira: (Se entristece con solo el hecho de recordar ese momento) No estoy segura pero sentí como si mi mundo se acabara en un instante, luego de eso me invadió el odio como nunca antes y el resto solo paso

Lily: Pero después lo venciste de un solo golpe ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo?

Shira: (Dice emocionada) Bueno creo que fue la fuerza del amor…

Lily: (Le viene un extraño sentimiento) Yo nunca eh sentido el cariño ni el afecto de nadie ustedes son los primeros en mostrarme lo que es el amor el amor de pareja de ustedes dos y el de una familia como el que me dan y… (No alcanza a terminar de hablar cuando Shira la abrasa)

Shira: (Mientras la abraza le dice al oído tiernamente) ¿Lily quieres ser mi hermana?

Lily: (Impactada por la pregunta de Shira y dice) Eh si… (Y se abrazan fuertemente)

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Las dos al abrasarse sienten un amor que nunca habían sentido…**

Shira: (Deja de abrazar a Lily) Te quiero y no sé si es por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos o es porque veo en ti parte de mi pero de verdad te quiero (suelta unas lagrimas emocionada)

Lily: (Emocionada) Si yo igual te quiero y de verdad quiero ser parte de tu familia (Se vuelven a abrazar)

Shira: (Dice tiernamente) Te quiero hermanita… (En eso ella escucha a Diego quejarse)

Diego: Aaahhggg (Un grito desgarrador)

Shira-Lily: ¡Diego! (dicen horrorizadas por el grito de Diego y van a ver que le sucede)

**Al llegar Shira y Lily ven que Diego estaba parado en una esquina…**

Shira: (Pregunta asustada) ¿Que te ocurre Diego?

Diego: (Dice nervioso) eh no nada yo solo… no nada (se sonroja)

Lily: Uno no grita por nada y menos como tú gritaste (lo mira seriamente)

Diego: (Aun mas sonrojado) Ah no y si… no…

Shira: (Lo mira a los ojos) vamos Diego solo dilo…

Diego: (Se calma un poco) bueno pero no quiero que Lily escuche

Shira: -Que es lo que le ocurre a Diego- ¿Lily no puedes dejar solos un momento?

Lily: SI, si claro como digas –que le pasa a Diego- (Se retira)

Shira: (Después de que ve que Lily se va, dice) ¿y qué es lo que te pasa solo dime quieres?

Diego: (Dice nervioso) es que tuve un sueño extraño…

Shira: (La come la curiosidad) –Un sueño que habrá soñado esta vez- ¿y de que se trata ese sueño si es que se puede saber?

Diego: (Se sonroja) es que… yo soñé que nosotros… bueno tu sabes…

Shira: (No sabe a qué se refiere) –Que yo se que- explícate, a que te refieres…

Diego: (Se sonroja aun mas y comienza a tartamudear) Es que… bueno yo soñé que… bueno a que estábamos juntos

Shira: -Que le pasa- pero si siempre hemos estado juntos no se a que te refieres (lo mira desorientada)

Diego: (Respira profundamente y dice ya más calmado) A lo que me refiero es a que lo hacíamos… (La mira asustado)

Shira: (No termina de procesar lo que digo Diego cuando dice- ah solo era eso… -espera un momento- ¡¿Qué hacíamos qué?! (Mira a diego enojada)

Diego: (Asustado) no te enojes solo fue un sueño y nada mas

Shira: (Dice avergonzada) ¿y imaginaste que tú me estabas ya sabes?

Diego: (La mira asustado) bueno si pero solo fue un sueño nada real…

Shira: (Dice tiernamente) eres un degenerado Diego (lo mira tentadoramente)

Diego: (Se excita) bueno puede pasar de ser un sueño a algo real…

Shira: (Le da una bofetada) no te pases de listo Gatito… ¿y por qué gritaste?

Diego: (Se altera y se pone nervioso) es que… -inventa algo rápido- es que no pude aguantar más… -Pero que estupidez dije-

Shira: (Se avergüenza) ¿Pero qué?... ¿Cómo me dices eso?... Bueno creo que iré a tomar aire un rato (se va de la cueva)

Diego: (Aun pensando en lo que dijo) –pero como le dices eso eres tonto o ¿qué?... bueno eso era mejor que la verdad…-

Diego: (Piensa en su sueño) -la verdad es que en mi sueño Shira sin darme cuenta se había convertido en Lily y por eso es que grite…-

**Mientras tanto Shira estaba en una gran roca sentada…**

Shira: (Comienza a hablar solo) pero que fue todo eso… es que fue desagradable pero también fue muy lindo de su parte y además yo también eh tenido ganas de hacerlo, pero no puedo y no sé porque… solo no se ah dado el momento…

Lily: (Le dice al oído a Shira) ¿De qué tienes ganas?

Shira: (Se asusta) ¡Ah Pero que haces!

Lily: (Dice arrepentida) perdón no te quise asustar

Shira: (Agitada por el susto) eh si está bien…

Lily: (Le repite) ¿Y De qué tienes ganas?

Shira: (Dice emocionada) es una larga historia…

Lily: Bueno hoy ha sido un largo día y siempre hay tiempo para una historia

Shira: (Se avergüenza) es que es Diego…

Lily: A si verdad ¿Qué le paso?

Shira: (Se sonroja) es que el estaba soñando conmigo…

Lily: (Mira el suelo como si le hubiera dolido algo) y eso que tiene de malo

Shira: (Se sonroja aun mas) es que el estaba soñando que él y yo… tu sabes…

Lily: (Se sonroja) ah pero… eh bueno… ¿y que sientes?

Shira: (Sonrojada) bueno es algo tierno ¿no?

Lily: -Eso es muy tierno- bueno eso creo y ¿por qué grito?

Shira: (Se sonroja) bueno es que me dijo que ya no… podía mas…

Lily: (Sorprendida) –Como que no podía… ¿qué?- te refieres a que "acabo"…

Shira: Si a eso me refiero que asco ¿no?

Lily: (Se sonroja) eh si… bueno no… no del todo… creo que eh escuchado suficiente…

Shira: (Avergonzada) si, si discúlpame

Lily: No tranquila solo cambiemos de tema ¿quieres?

Shira: (Se relaja un poco) claro y de que quieres hablar

Lily: (Mira al cielo) ¿Bueno como es tu familia?

Shira: (Baja la mirada) Bueno es que yo no tengo familia, si no es por Diego y los otros estaría sola o muerta…

Lily: (Sorprendida) ¿Muerta?... ¿Por qué?

Shira: Esa sí que es una larga historia pero no quiero hablar de eso… (Baja la cabeza deprimida)

Lily: (Dice tiernamente) bueno no te desanimes porque tienes una hermana que te quiere…

Shira: (Se emociona Hasta las lagrimas y se abrasan) gracias Lily de verdad siento que eres mi hermanita… /A todo esto Lily era 1 año menor que Shira/

Lily: (Dejan de abrasarse) bueno ya es muy tarde vamos a dormir

Shira: (Se seca las lagrimas con la pata) si es verdad, Diego debe de estar preocupado (se van corriendo)

**Ya era media noche cuando Shira y Lily entran a la cueva…**

Diego: Hola por fin llegaron y ¿qué hacían?

Shira: (No sabe que decir) bueno… yo…

Lily: Cosas de chicas no te interesan

Diego: -Cosas de chicas, que será… bueno no importa- ah y discúlpame Shira por lo que paso antes

Shira: (Se acerca a Diego y le dice al oído) no te preocupes es normal que te pasen esas cosas después de todo soy tu novia ¿no?

Diego: (Le da un beso) gracias Shira te amo…

Lily: (Se voltea) –demonios que me pasa-

Diego: Bueno será mejor que descansemos ya mañana llegaremos con los demás así que será mejor que recuperemos energía

Lily: Si tienes razón vamos a dormir

Shira: Está empezando a hacer frio

Diego: Ven yo te daré calor

Shira: Gracias Diego (se va a acostar al lado de Diego)

Lily: (Algo temblorosa) buenas noches

Diego: (Casi dormido) buenas noches Lily

Shira: (Ve que Lily tiene frio) Lily ven a acostarte a mi lado para que no te de frio…

Lily: (Se sonroja) gracias Shira te quiero hermana (se acuesta al lado de Shira)

Shira: (Se enternece) yo igual te quiero hermanita buenas noches (abrasa a Lily)

Lily: (Dice tiernamente) Buenas noches (se acurruca en Shira y se duerme)

Diego: (Le habla al oído a Shira) Y yo que pensaba que no tenias corazón…

Shira: (Se enfada un poco) duerme Diego y no sueñes conmigo (cierra los ojos)

Diego: (Queda avergonzado) no… yo… yo solo…

Shira: (Le da un beso) solo duerme Gatito (cierra los ojos y se duerme)

Diego: -Creo que yo podría crear mi propia manada con Shira y Lily… pero solo es una idea- (Se duerme)

**Continuara…**

**Bueno hasta aquí llega mi segundo capítulo en esta historia espero que le haya gustado espero subir otro pronto recuerden dejar sus reviews, Bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima.**


	14. Capitulo 13: La Pesadilla de Lily

"**Dime que me amas****.****" Capitulo 13: "La Pesadilla de Lily"**

(Andrea)Bueno por tema de estudio mi novio "Alexein" no puede escribir por unos días por lo que por unos capítulos lo sustituiré (intentare escribir como él para que no se confundan o se enreden) bueno espero que les guste y si no díganmelo continuamos…

**En el capitulo anterior…**

Lily: (Algo temblorosa) buenas noches

Diego: (Casi dormido) buenas noches Lily

Shira: (Ve que Lily tiene frio) Lily ven a acostarte a mi lado para que no te de frio…

Lily: (Se sonroja) gracias Shira te quiero hermana (se acuesta al lado de Shira)

Shira: (Se enternece) yo igual te quiero hermanita buenas noches (abrasa a Lily)

Lily: (Dice tiernamente) Buenas noches (se acurruca en Shira y se duerme)

Diego: (Le habla al oído a Shira) Y yo que pensaba que no tenias corazón…

Shira: (Se enfada un poco) duerme Diego y no sueñes conmigo (cierra los ojos)

Diego: (Queda avergonzado) no… yo… yo solo…

Shira: (Le da un beso) solo duerme Gatito (cierra los ojos y se duerme)

Diego: -Creo que yo podría crear mi propia manada con Shira y Lily… pero solo es una idea- (Se duerme)

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Mientras pasaba la noche Lily comenzaba a tener un extraño sueño…**

**Sueño De Lily**

**Lily estaba despertando, ya eran las nueve de la mañana…**

Lily: (Mira a su alrededor) unos minutitos mas… (Cierra sus ojos intentando dormir)

Diego: (Se acerca a Lily y intenta despertarla) amor, amor despierta vamos (la mueve con su pata)

Lily: (Adormecida) si solo dame unos minutos mas –para como me llamo- (Abre sus ojos y mira a Diego quien estaba a su lado) ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

Diego: Vamos Lily no te hagas si somos pareja de hace varios dias(le da un beso)

Lily: (Mientras besa a Diego piensa) –que está pasando… será un sueño… pero se siente tan real-

Diego: (Deja de besar a Lily) Y ahora me crees (la mira con unos ojos muy tentadores)

Lily: (Impactada y perdida de amor) s… si te creo (un calor le recorre el cuerpo)

Diego: Y bueno que quiere hacer mi Gatita hermosa…

Lily: (Aun perdida en un amor increíble) solo quiero estar contigo Tigrecito (le da un beso apasionado)

Diego: (Deja de besarla y comienza a besar el cuello de Lily) ¿Te gusta?

Lily: (Empieza a excitarse) eh… si Tigre… (Comienza a lamer la cara de Diego)

Diego: (Da un paso hacia atrás) Bueno será mejor que salgamos a caminar

Lily: (Desilusionada) pero si estábamos tan bien (se acerca a darle un beso)

Diego: (Justo antes de que Lily lo besara voltea la cabeza) no Lily no quiero ¿vamos?

Lily: (Algo sorprendida por su reacción) si de acuerdo como digas (Diego sale de la cueva y Lily lo sigue)

Diego: (La mira seriamente mientras caminan) Lily tengo algo que decirte…

Lily: (Lo mira preocupada) si Diego ¿qué es? (ambos se detienen)

Diego: (La mira a los ojos) Bueno es sobre" nosotros"… (en eso llega Shira y se para frente a Diego)

Lily: (Impactada por la repentina aparición de Shira) Sh… Shira…

Shira: (Ignora a Lily y le dice a Diego) ¿y ya le dijiste?

Diego: (Algo enfadado) no es tan fácil Shira…

Shira: (Le da un beso) solo dilo… que importa… jajá

Lily: (Enojada y triste) –que es todo esto- ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir Diego?

Diego: (Respira profundamente) bueno la verdad es que yo estuve contigo unos días solo porque me das lastima…

Lily: (Con los ojos llorosos) ¿come me pudiste hacer esto? (empieza a llorar)

Shira: (La ve con una mirada muy fría) vamos Lily de verdad creíste que alguien te amaría jajá

Diego: (Comienzan a reír cruelmente) jajá…

Lily: (Siente que se le rompe el corazón en mil pedazos) yo te amo Diego…

**En la vida real**

**Shira había despertado unos minutos antes y estaba preocupada por los repentinos movimientos de Lily mientras dormía y en eso escucha…**

Lily: (Mientras está en su pesadilla, ella dice dormida) yo te amo Diego… (Se queda callada)

Shira: (Impactada y triste al mismo tiempo) –ah sí que eso era todo este tiempo… ella lo ama… bueno hablare de eso con Diego mañana y después con Lily…- (Abrasa fuertemente a Lily y le da un beso en la frente y se duerme)

**Continuara…**

**Bueno hasta aquí llega mi tercer capítulo en esta historia (sé que fue corta pero la siguiente será más larga) espero que le haya gustado espero subir otro pronto recuerden dejar sus reviews, Bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima.**


	15. Capitulo 14: Recuerdos

"**Dime que me amas****.****" Capitulo 14: "Recuerdos"**

**(Andrea)Bueno por tema de estudio mi novio "Alexein" no puede escribir por unos días por lo que por unos capítulos lo sustituiré (intentare escribir como él para que no se confundan o se enreden) bueno espero que les guste y si no díganmelo continuamos…**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

**Shira había despertado unos minutos antes y estaba preocupada por los repentinos movimientos de Lily mientras dormía y en eso escucha…**

Lily: (Mientras está en su pesadilla, ella dice dormida) yo te amo Diego… (Se queda callada)

Shira: (Impactada y triste al mismo tiempo) –ah sí que eso era todo este tiempo… ella lo ama… bueno hablare de eso con Diego mañana y después con Lily…- (Abrasa fuertemente a Lily y le da un beso en la frente y se duerme)

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Más tarde ese día Diego se levanta un poco adolorido pero nada que le impida seguir su camino…**

Diego: (Se para y ve a Shira que esta abrasando a Lily) –Eres buena Shira, ni lo de ser pirata lo cambio- (se va de aquel árbol ahuecado)

Diego: (Mira hacia el camino) –Ya solo faltan unos kilómetros para llegar a la cueva…- (Y se va a dar una vuelta)

**Unos pocos minutos después de que se fuera Diego Lily comienza a despertar…**

Lily: (Despierta asustada y da un pequeño suspiro) ah… (Siente que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos y comienza a llorar de una manera en que Shira no despierte)

Shira: (Shira igual despierta con la agitada respiración de Lily y le dice muy tierna) ¿Qué te pasa Lily? (la abraza de tal manera que la cabeza de Lily queda apoyada en su pecho)

Lily: (Toma un pequeño respiro) no… nada Shira discúlpame… (Sigue llorando desconsoladamente)

Shira: (La mira a los ojos) esto es por Diego ¿verdad?..

Lily: (la mira tristemente y deja de llorar) –solo dile la verdad- si Shira es por Diego… (Cierra los ojos como si le doliera algo)

Shira: (La mira con una pequeña sonrisa) ¿es porque tú lo amas cierto?

Lily: (Con una mirada sincera le dice) yo… si yo lo amo, lo amo demasiado… (Cierra los ojos y deja caer una lagrima) pero Diego no me ama a mí solo te ama a ti Shira…

Shira: (Lame las lagrimas de Lily y la abrasa fuertemente) no te preocupes Lily… (Un momento de silencio)

Lily: (Pregunta un poco asustada) ¿no estás enojada conmigo Shira? (La mira a los ojos)

Shira: (La mira con una tierna sonrisa) no porque debería, uno no elije de quien se enamora solo pasa y no hay como evitarlo…

Lily: (Se levanta) lo siento Shira… si quieres que me valla solo dilo y me iré (voltea la mirada esperando una respuesta)

Shira: (Se levanta y con su pata voltea la cara de Lily hacia la suya) Lily de verdad te quiero no quiero que te vayas… ya arreglaremos esto… (Le da una leve sonrisa)

Lily: (La mira enojada) Shira porque eres tan buena conmigo, todo ha sido mi culpa eh hecho todo mal y tú me sigues tratando bien ¿porque?… (La mira a los ojos)

Shira: (La mira seriamente) bueno la verdad es que antes yo tenía una hermana y era igual que tu… y creo que te quiero por eso…

Lily: (La mira apenada) Discúlpame por reaccionar así de verdad no sabía que… (Es interrumpida por Shira)

Shira: (Mira al suelo) no te preocupes, esto es mi culpa no debí decírtelo (se queda callado)

Lily: (Piensa un poco) ¿Shira que paso con tu hermana?

Shira: (Se pone triste al recordar) bueno… un día una fuerte tormenta nos encontró cuando íbamos de caza… (Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas) la tormenta se iba empeorando cada vez mas y… (Empiezan caer unas lagrimas) cuando íbamos pasando por un rio empezó a aumentar su profundidad poco a poco no le dimos importancia pero ya para cuando íbamos a la mitad una gran corriente se veía a lo lejos pero ya era tarde para regresar y solo podíamos esperar cuando… (Comienza a llorar) fuimos arrastradas por la corriente… esa fue la última vez que la vi… para cuando tome conciencia yo estaba en un tronco flotando en el océano… (Llora desconsolada)

**/Andrea: Se supone que mientras flota en el océano es encontrada por el capitán Tripa y se une a la tripulación… por lo menos así es en esta historia/**

Lily: (Impactada y conmovida) Yo de verdad lo siento no quería tocar ese tema tan delicado (la abrasa)

Shira: (Se calma) Gracias Lily (se abrazan mas fuerte)

**En ese momento llega Diego a la cueva y las ve abrazadas…**

Diego: (Al ver a las dos se fija que Shira estaba llorando y dice preocupado) ¿Shira estas bien? (se acerca a ellas)

Shira: (Le da la espalda a Diego y se seca las lagrimas) no… nada Diego…

Diego: (La mira preocupado) ¿Shira por favor dime lo que te ocurre? (se acerca a ella quedando a su lado)

Shira: (Lo mira a la cara) no quiero hablar de eso (se sienta)

Diego: (Queda muy preocupado) –que le ocurre… Lily debe saber- bueno te dejaremos tranquila… vamos Lily… (Se van)

**Shira queda sentada, ella queda muy triste y sensible al recordar a su hermana ya que ese recuerdo ella lo había reprimido hasta el punto de no recordarlo…**

**/Andrea: A veces los eventos fuertes de la vida pueden ser olvidados inconscientemente producto de un trauma y pueden ser recordados por una experiencia similar o ver algo o alguien que haya tenido relevancia en tal hecho/ **

… **por lo menos hasta que vio a Lily por primera vez, los recuerdos fueron llegando poco a poco desde entonces, pero cuando Lily le dijo…**

"_Lily: (La mira enojada) Shira porque eres tan buena conmigo, todo ha sido mi culpa eh hecho todo mal y tú me sigues tratando bien ¿porque?… (La mira a los ojos)"_

…**Shira empezó a recordarlo todo el incidente y al mismo tiempo empezó el dolor de haber perdido a su hermana…**

**Mientras tanto Lily y Diego están afuera de aquel árbol…**

Diego: (Dice preocupado) ¿Lily qué es lo que le ocurre a Shira?

Lily: (Dice tristemente) no te lo voy a decir solo Shira puedo… (Ve la cara de preocupación de Diego) solo te puedo decir que ahora necesita más que nunca… ve con ella (lo empuja en dirección al árbol)

Diego: (Va entrando a el árbol y se detiene) gracias Lily… (Entra)

**Continuara… **

**/Alexein: Hola amigos todavía no puedo escribir por tema de estudio (sufro cada segundo en las aburridas clases) pero me di un tiempo para escribir con Andrea este capítulo tan importante gracias por leer y lean lo siguiente/**

**(Andrea y Alexein) Bueno este capítulo es muy importante en esta historia pero eso se va a dar más adelante.**

**(Andrea y Alexein) Además quiero decir que "Dime que me Amas" está llegando a sus capítulos finales pero la siguiente historia será la continuación de esta (se podría decir que es la segunda parte… de hecho lo es jaja) (el primer capítulo de la segunda parte estará listo unos pocos días después de que "Dime que me Amas" termine)**

**(Andrea)** **Bueno hasta aquí llega mi cuarto capítulo en esta historia espero que le haya gustado espero subir otro pronto recuerden dejar sus reviews, Bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima.**


	16. Capitulo 15: Traición

"**Dime que me amas****.****" Capitulo 15: "Traición"**

**Bueno ya nos estamos acercando al final de la primera parte de nuestra historia (este es el penúltimo capítulo), espero que les guste y continuamos…**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

**Shira queda sentada, ella queda muy triste y sensible al recordar a su hermana ya que ese recuerdo ella lo había reprimido hasta el punto de no recordarlo…**

**/Andrea: A veces los eventos fuertes de la vida pueden ser olvidados inconscientemente producto de un trauma y pueden ser recordados por una experiencia similar o ver algo o alguien que haya tenido relevancia en tal hecho/ **

… **por lo menos hasta que vio a Lily por primera vez, los recuerdos fueron llegando poco a poco desde entonces, pero cuando Lily le dijo…**

"_Lily: (La mira enojada) Shira porque eres tan buena conmigo, todo ha sido mi culpa eh hecho todo mal y tú me sigues tratando bien ¿porque?… (La mira a los ojos)"_

…**Shira empezó a recordarlo todo el incidente y al mismo tiempo empezó el dolor de haber perdido a su hermana…**

**Mientras tanto Lily y Diego están afuera de aquel árbol…**

Diego: (Dice preocupado) ¿Lily qué es lo que le ocurre a Shira?

Lily: (Dice tristemente) no te lo voy a decir solo Shira puedo… (Ve la cara de preocupación de Diego) solo te puedo decir que ahora necesita más que nunca… ve con ella (lo empuja en dirección al árbol)

Diego: (Va entrando a el árbol y se detiene) gracias Lily… (Entra)

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Diego entra preocupado al árbol y ve que Shira estaba llorando en un extremo…**

Diego: (Se mueve delante de ella) ¿Shira que tienes? (la ve que está muy mal emocionalmente)

Shira: (Lo mira a la cara) hay algo sobre mí que no te he contado… (Deja de llorar)

Diego: (Le lame las lagrimas de la cara de Shira) sabes que me puedes decir todo lo que quieras… (La mira con una leve sonrisa)

Shira: (Respira profundamente) bueno yo antes de unirme al capitán Tripa yo tenía una hermana…

**Comienza a contarle todo a Diego sobre su hermana y su accidenté aquel día… pero mientras Shira le contaba con Diego, Lily estaba sentada bajo un árbol reflexionado sobre o que había pasado…**

Lily: (Estaba pensando un tanto triste) –No debí haberle preguntado por su hermana… pero que iba a saber yo sobre lo que le había pasado a su hermana… y lo empeore todo ahora que sabe que amo a Diego…- (Siente que un peligro se acerca)

Lily: (Asustada) ¡¿Quien anda hay?! (Mira a su alrededor)

?: (Una voz siniestra dice) hola Lily… (se siente un ambiente tenso)

Lily: (Queda paralizada al escuchar esa voz la cual era muy familiar para ella) Ehh… Arl… (Se le hace un nudo en la garganta impidiéndola hablar)

?: (Se ríe) jejeje… creo que no me has olvidado ¿no es verdad Lily?

Lily: (Retoma el control de su cuerpo y se enoja) maldito estúpido ¿qué haces aquí? (mira hacia la copa del árbol)

?: (Vuelve a reír) jajajaja creo que la gatita sigue igual de irrespetuosa jaja

Lily: (Dice enojada) baja de ahí Arlequín o ¿me tienes miedo? (sigue mirando el árbol cuando ve que baja una gran serpiente del árbol)

Arlequín: (La ve con una cara alegre) jaja sabes muy bien que podría matarte ahora mismo si quisiera (la mira fijamente con sus grandes ojos)

/Arlequín descripción: Una larga serpiente de 3 metros y de un gran volumen, la parte superior de la serpiente era de un color morado oscuro y con unas fuertes escamas que parecían impenetrables, mientras que su parte inferior era de un tono blanco… pero su cuerpo no era lo que realmente le daba su aspecto aterrorizador, si no era su rostro el tenia una gran cabeza con una gran boca con cuatro grandes colmillos venenosos y lo peor era sus grandes ojos dorados/

Lily: (Lo mira con un rostro intimidante) como digas… ¿y qué haces aquí?

Arlequín: (Mira hacia el árbol donde se encontraba Diego y Shira) el amo me mando para ver si estabas cumpliendo sus órdenes… (Vuelve a mirar a Lily)

Lily: (Baja la mirada) si estoy en eso no tenia para que enviarte (lo mira a sus grandes ojos)

Arlequín: (Su rostro deja ver una leve sonrisa) si eso parece… bueno de todos modos tenía que venir a hacer mi parte en la** captura de Diego** o se te había olvidado (su sonrisa se hace más notoria)

Lily: (Lily baja la cabeza y hace caer una lagrima de su ojo y dice con una voz baja) si tienes razón se me había olvidado… -maldición se suponía que vendría en dos días más-

Arlequín: (Ve la cara triste de Lily) no lo puedo creer… nuestra gran Dientes De Sable quien nunca mostro un sentimiento de compasión en su vida ahora está enamorada jajaja (se ríe con un tono burlesco)

Lily: (Lo mira muy enojada) ¡cállate no te atrevas a decirlo de nuevo! (saca sus garras)

Arlequín: (Su rostro mostraba una diabólica sonrisa) sabes que nadie te puede amar ya que eres una despiadada asesina o quieres que te recuerde que mataste a tu propio amigo solo porque te dio la gana… (Es interrumpido por Lily)

Lily: (Se llena de ira al escuchar a Arlequín) ¡sabes que no es cierto, el iba a matarme tu me lo dijiste!

Arlequín: (Se ríe como si Lily hubiera dicho un chiste) jajaja… jaja –si solo supiera la verdad… que chistoso- (escucha a Diego y sube al árbol)

Lily: (Dice asustada) Diego… (Ve que Diego sale del árbol)

Diego: (Dice asustado) ¿qué ocurre Lily? ¿Por qué gritaste?

Arlequín: (Le habla a Lily muy despacio) ahora Lily atráelo hacia aquí… vamos… (Ve atreves de las hojas que también sale Shira)

Shira: (Mira a Lily) ¿Qué ocurre? (mira a Diego)

Arlequín: (Se esconde) (ve que Lily está paralizada) no mejor en otro momento Lily ve con ellos, ya te veré después… (Dice un poco mas fuerte) ve…

Lily: (Reacciona) eh no nada solo me di un golpe (va hacia donde estaban Diego y Shira)

Arlequín: (Mira a Lily mientras ella se va) -no puedo capturar a Diego si Shira está a su lado… no me puedo arriesgar… después de todo ella mato a ese rinoceronte de un solo zarpazo… tendré que planear algo- (al ver que Lily, Diego y Shira entra en el árbol se va)

**Después de su conversación con Arlequín Lily no volvió a comportarse igual, ya dentro del árbol…**

Diego: (Mira a Lily) ¿Lily estas bien?

Lily: (Ella estaba distraída como si estuviera en otra parte) si estoy bien, (baja la voz) solo que… (Se queda callada)

Shira: (Escucha a Lily) ¿cómo dices?

Lily: (Mira a Shira y Diego) no nada… ¿y cómo te sientes Shira? (se acerca a ella)

Shira: (Mira a Diego con una sonrisa) mucho mejor ahora que hable con Diego… gracias Lily… (Se acerca y leda un abraso)

Lily: (Un sentimiento de culpa inunda su corazón) eh… (Cierra los ojos)

Shira: (Le susurra al oído) ya hablaremos sobre tus sentimientos… (Eleva su voz) pero antes iremos a comer algo…

Diego: (Le ruje el estomago) si me muero de hambre… ¿antes de que? (las mira)

Shira: (Se va corriendo del árbol y grita) ¡alcáncenme! (se aleja)

Diego: (Se dispone a perseguirla) ¡vamos Lily! (sale corriendo)

Lily: (Sonríe) ¡los alcanzo después! (se queda parada)

Diego: (Se detiene) está bien te estaremos esperando… -que le ocurre está muy extraña- (Ve brevemente a Lily y se va en busca de Shira)

**Luego de un rato Shira se detiene para ver si le seguían el paso…**

Shira: (Esta un poco cansada) –creo que fui muy rápida no veo a ninguno de los dos…- (ve que Diego se acerca a lo lejos)

Diego: (El si estaba cansado ya que todavía su cuerpo no estaba totalmente recuperado) Shira espera un poco… (Se acerca a Shira y ella a el)

Shira: (Mira a los alrededores buscando a Lily) ¿y dónde está Lily?

Diego: (Recuperando el aliento) bueno… ella dijo que luego nos alcanza… (Se sienta)

Shira: (Piensa en lo raro que se estaba comportando Lily) desde que la escuchamos gritar se a comportado diferente… (Ve a Diego a los ojos)

Diego: (Comienza a recordar ese momento) ahora que lo pienso tienes razón…

Shira: Bueno ya veremos que le ocurre… ahora tengo hambre… -tal vez Lily esta así por haberme dicho lo que sentía por Diego- (Señala su estomago)

Diego: (Se levanta) si yo igual vamos –espero poder aguantar- (Ambos comienzan a caminar sigilosamente para no alertar a ningún animal)

Shira: (Se detiene y se acerca a cariñosamente a Diego) eh… solo quiero darte las gracias por tu apoyo… (Cierra los ojos para no llorar)

Diego: (Le da un beso) sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado y siempre te apoyare y te cuidare sin importar el momento… (La abrasa)

Shira: (Dejan de abrasarse) y de verdad crees que haya sobrevivido… (no puede contener las lagrimas)

Diego: (Le lame las lágrimas de la cara a Shira) bueno tu sobreviviste ¿no?... pero bueno no pensemos en ello ahora, vamos a buscar algo de comer (ve que Shira sonríe)

Diego: (Le da un largo beso) gracias Diego… bueno vámonos (lo dos comienzan a correr en busca de alguna presa)

**Mientras Diego y Shira se van Lily queda en aquel árbol en una lucha interna entre su lado bueno y su lado malvado…**

**Cerebro de Lily**

Lily: (Cierra sus ojos y se ve asimismo como si fuera un espejo) – ¿qué es esto?… ¿quién eres tú?-

Lily Malvada: (Este es su lado B donde se encontraba toda su ira, su rencor, todo su sufrimiento) –yo soy tú… yo soy la parte de ti que ha creado toda tu ira, tu rencor, tu maldad, tu… sufrimiento…-

Lily: -Ya veo… ¿y qué es esto? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿A qué viniste?-

Lily Malvada: -Yo vine porque tú me necesitas… vine para protegerte…-

Lily: -Protegerme… ¿protegerme de qué?

Lily Malvada: -Protegerte de tus decisiones impulsivas, de tus sentimientos débiles… vine a darte una solución fría sobre lo que pasara-

Lily: -Te refieres a lo que hare con Diego y Shira… (Una lágrima se desliza por su cara)-

Lily Malvada: -Sabes que no tienes muchas elecciones… puedes ayudar a Diego y quedarte con el único que has amado en tu vida, pero él no siente lo mismo y estarás obligada a verlo con otra… o ser como antes de que lo conocieras y capturarlo para luego revelarte y salvarlo y tal vez así lograr su amor o puedes darme el control de tus acciones y tus sentimientos y yo hare lo mejor para nosotras-

Lily: -(Se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas) no se qué pensar… no sé qué decir…-

Lily Malvada: -Espero que para cuando abras los ojos hayas tomado una decisión… (La Lily malvada se esfuma)-

**Lily vuelve a la realidad…**

Lily: (Lily deja caer una lagrima y respira profundamente) ya lo decidí… (Baja la cabeza)

Lily Malvada: (Abre los ojos los cuales dieron un leve resplandor blanco) creo que has tomado la decisión correcta… (Una sonrisa diabólica invade su rostro junto con una risa) mh mh mh jajajajaja…

**Lily había dejado que su lado malvado tome las decisiones por ella, ya que se creía demasiado débil como para tomar una decisión por si sola… **

**/Andrea: ¿habrá sido la decisión correcta que opinan?/**

**Continuara…**

**/Andrea: Bueno esta es una pequeña reflexión sobre lo que le ocurrió a Lily, algunas personas o mejor dicho todas crean distintas personalidades frente a los desafíos de su vida, pero el problema es cuando una persona deja de ser lo que es ya que no puede ser como era entre tantas personalidades y surge una nueva personalidad que suele ser muy diferente a como eras, gracias por su atención/**

**(Andrea y Alexein) Bueno amigos espero que le haya gustado este capítulo, ya nos estamos acercando al final de esta primera parte, espero que le haya gustado recuerden dejar sus reviews, Bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima.**


	17. Capitulo 16 Parte 1: Terminamos

"**Dime que me amas****.****" Capitulo 16 Parte 1: "Terminamos"**

**Bueno este es el último capítulo de la primera parte de nuestra historia, este capítulo está en tres partes, espero que les guste y continuamos… (Lamentamos no haber podido subir este capítulo antes pero estamos en tiempo de exámenes y esto nos está matando)**

**Lily vuelve a la realidad…**

Lily: (Lily deja caer una lagrima y respira profundamente) ya lo decidí… (Baja la cabeza)

Lily Malvada: (Abre los ojos los cuales dieron un leve resplandor blanco) creo que has tomado la decisión correcta… (Una sonrisa diabólica invade su rostro junto con una risa) mh mh mh jajajajaja…

**Lily había dejado que su lado malvado tome las decisiones por ella, ya que se creía demasiado débil como para tomar una decisión por si sola… **

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Mientras tanto Diego y Shira ya habían casado y ya se lo habían comido, luego de lamerse mutuamente los rastros de sangre van en busca de Lily…**

Shira: Creo que Lily está comportándose algo rara… (Mira a Diego)

Diego: (Ambos se detienen) Tal vez le duele algo ¿no crees?

Shira: (Mira al suelo como si supiera que le pasa) –Creo que será mejor que le diga a Diego lo que siente Lily por el- Diego tenemos que hablar… (Lo mira fijamente)

Diego: (La mira asustado) –que hice ahora- ¿Sobre qué quieres hablarme?

Shira: Es sobre Lily… (Baja la mirada)

Diego: (Mas asustado) que… ¿qué pasa con ella?... (Se pone nervioso)

Shira: (Toma un profundo respiro) bueno es que ella… (Lo mira a los ojos) te ama…

Diego: (Baja la cabeza) si… ya lo sé… ella me lo dijo hace un tiempo…

Shira: (Lo mira un poco enojada) –que ya sabía y porque no me lo dijo- ¿y por qué no me lo dijiste? (con su pata levanta la cabeza de Diego)

Diego: (Se pone nervioso) bueno es que… pensé que… -que le digo para que no se enoje-

Shira: (Se enfada) creías que me iba a poner celosa… (Se enfurece) ¡Bueno dímelo!

Diego: (Se enoja con los gritos de Shira) bueno si es por eso ¡no tienes para que gritar!

Shira: (Aun muy enfadada) ¡te grito todo lo que quiera! (le da una mirada amenazadora)

Diego: (No podía soportar que le hablaran así incluso Shira) ¡bueno no más! (le da la espalda y se retira)

Shira: (No se le pasa el enojo) vete no te quiero volver a ver ¡Terminamos! (se queda sentada)

Diego: (Siente un gran dolor al escuchar a Shira, que solo se convirtió en más rabia) ¡está bien espero que te vaya bien! (se va y se pierde entre unos arbustos)

Shira: (Estaba muy enojada pero a la vez muy triste) ¡gracias! (se queda hay sin pensar en nada más que en lo enojada que esta)

**Diego se detiene a unos cuantos metros más a pensar él lo ocurrido…**

Diego: (Respira profundamente) – ¿que fue todo eso?… ¿por qué la trataste así?-

Diego: (Se entristece) no lo sé… es que no me pude controlar… pero no todo es mi culpa ¿verdad?

Diego: -Bueno de hecho si… pero porque reacciono de tal manera… no lo entiendo-

Diego: (Piensa un poco y encuentra la respuestas) es por lo de su hermana… como fui tan estúpido… (Una lágrima se desliza por su cara)

Diego: -Ve a verla-

Diego: (Se enfada con sí mismo) ¡que no oíste ella termino conmigo! (patea una roca)

Diego: -Solo ve a disculparte ella te necesita-

Diego: (Piensa un poco mejor las cosas) si es verdad… soy un inútil… (Va en busca de Shira)

**Shira había ido a una pequeña colina para reflexionar…**

Shira: (Cierra los ojos) – ¿qué se siente estúpida?-

Shira: (Abre los ojos) sabes me siento bien… me siento… una tonta por cómo me comporte… (Se entristece)

Shira: -Te dejaste llevar por tus emociones y por eso heriste a Diego como nunca lo han herido-

Shira: (Se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas) si lo sé… y su rostro cuando le dije que terminamos… no era de enojo, se que le dolió y le rompí el corazón… al igual que a mi…

Shira: -¿Y qué vas hacer?-

Shira: (Comienza a sollozar) ¡qué quieres que haga!... no sé qué hacer… ayúdame…

Shira: -Tú harás lo que dicte tu corazón-

Shira: (Cierra los ojos para dejar de llorar) lo que dicte mi corazón… solo hay una manera de saberlo… (Escucha a Diego llamándola)

Diego: (Ve a Shira en la colina y va corriendo hacia ella, ya estando junto a ella le dice) antes de que me digas algo déjame decirte que lo siento… lo siento con todo mi ser y lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado…

Shira: (No sabe cómo reaccionar) –si acepto no me tomara en cerio después… debo de rechazarlo por ahora aunque me parta el corazón- no es tan fácil Diego… creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo…

Diego: (Cierra los ojos de dolor y dice con el dolor de su alma) está bien… te dejare sola ahora (se retira)

Shira: (Aguanta el sufrimiento al ver a Diego irse) –no puedo aguantarlo más… es demasiado para mi…- (Se queda parada calmando su dolor)

**Diego luego de estar fuera de la vista de Shira, comienza a correr para perderse en el bosque… para cuando ya está solo se detiene….**

Diego: –vamos Diego solo dijo que se darán un tiempo… no termino contigo ¿verdad?-

Diego: (Muy triste) ya no se qué pensar… fue todo tan rápido y confuso… (Escucha pasos a su alrededor)

Diego: (Enojado) ¡quien anda hay! (mira a su alrededor)

Lily: (Aparece desde unos arbustos) guau… pero que amigable… (Se acerca a Diego)

Diego: (Mira al suelo) Lily ahora no estoy de humor déjame solo… (Se acuesta)

Lily: (Se para frente a Diego y le habla tiernamente) ¿qué te tiene así gatito?

Diego: (Con sus ojos llorosos le dice) es que… Shira termino conmigo… (Cierra los ojos al recordar ese momento)

Lily: (Queda sorprendida al escucharlo) –termi… terminaron… ahora yo puedo tener mi oportunidad con el- (se acerca a la cara de Diego y le da un beso)

Diego: (Al sentir el beso de Lily se calma) –porque hago esto…- (No dejan de besarse)

Lily: (Deja de besar a Diego y lo empuja haciéndole caer de espaldas) te amo… (Se para quedando encima de Diego)

Diego: (El se encontraba asustado) no Lily no puedo… (Intenta levantarse sin éxito)

Lily: (Lo mira muy provocadora) ¿estás seguro?... a ver qué opinas sobre esto… (Comienza a lamer el pecho de Diego)

Diego: (Con sus dos patas delanteras levanta a Lily a la altura de su cabeza) Lily para por favor… (Esta muy agitado)

Lily: (Acerca sus labios a un centímetro de los de Diego) ¿Por qué Diego? ¿No te puedes controlar? (cierra los ojos)

Diego: (Siente la respiración de Lily en su boca) Lil… Lily… (La besa)

**Diego y Lily comienzan a besarse mientras que Shira estaba caminando en el boque…**

Shira: (Estaba muy enojada con ella misma) –Porque reaccioné así… solo lo estoy alejando de mi… me duele estar lejos de él- (se seca las lagrimas de los ojos)

Shira: (Mira al cielo emocionada) quiero estar con él… debo de estar con él… (Escucha una sonajera de hojas cerca)

**Shira va en dirección a esos ruidos…**

Lily: (Escucha que se acerca alguien y gracias a sus agudos sentidos siente que es Shira) –esta es la oportunidad de que ella deje de amarlo- (ambos siguen besándose y acariciándose)

Diego: (El caía en la trampa de Lily ya que sus sentimientos eran confusos y no sabía cómo reaccionar a tales)

Shira: (Ella estaba a unos pocos pasos cuando escucha a Lily decir "te amo") –con quien estará hablando Lily- (al asomarse por un arbusto ve que Lily estaba besándose con Diego)

Diego: (Entres los besos de Lily ve de reojo el rostro de Shira y empuja suavemente a Lily y se para) ¡Shira!...

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea y Alexein) Bueno amigos espero que le haya gustado la primera parte del último capítulo, ya nos estamos acercando al final de esta primera parte, espero que le haya gustado recuerden dejar sus reviews, Bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima.**


	18. Capitulo 16 Parte 2: Sentimientos

"**Dime que me amas****.****" Capitulo 16 Parte 2: "Sentimientos"**

**Bueno este es el último capítulo de la primera parte de nuestra historia, este capítulo está en tres partes, espero que les guste y continuamos… (Por temas de pruebas no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de escribir lamentamos la demora pero aquí viene la penúltima parte)**

**Shira va en dirección a esos ruidos…**

Lily: (Escucha que se acerca alguien y gracias a sus agudos sentidos siente que es Shira) –esta es la oportunidad de que ella deje de amarlo- (ambos siguen besándose y acariciándose)

Diego: (El caía en la trampa de Lily ya que sus sentimientos eran confusos y no sabía cómo reaccionar a tales)

Shira: (Ella estaba a unos pocos pasos cuando escucha a Lily decir "te amo") –con quien estará hablando Lily- (al asomarse por un arbusto ve que Lily estaba besándose con Diego)

Diego: (Entres los besos de Lily ve de reojo el rostro de Shira y empuja suavemente a Lily y se para) ¡Shira!...

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Shira estaba impactada no sabía cómo reaccionar a tal situación, lo único que sentía era un dolor que le partía e corazón…**

Diego: (El está muy alterado) ¡Shira! (ve a Shira a los ojos)

Lily: (Muestra una leve sonrisa) –ahora si eres mío Diego jejeje- (se queda viendo lo que acontece)

Shira: (El dolor que siente en su interior cada vez es más fuerte) Di… Diego… (Se voltea mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas)

Diego: (Se acerca a Shira) Shira yo… (Toca el hombro de Shira con su pata)

Shira: (Con un tono enojado) aléjate de mí (se va caminando)

Lily: (Finge preocupación) ¡Shira espera! –jeje… ya vete- (da unos pasos y se queda parada)

Diego: (Camina hacia ella muy preocupado) Shira por favor escúchame… (Shira se detiene)

Shira: (Gira su cabeza un poco en dirección de Diego) ya cállate… ¡no te quiero ver nunca más! (Se va corriendo)

Diego: (Se le rompe el corazón) ¡espera! ¡Shira! (la sigue)

Lily: ¡Espera Diego! –Maldición por que la sigue- (se queda pensando)

**Mientras Lily se que debajo de un árbol, Diego estaba alcanzando a Shira por el bosque… De pronto Shira entra a una cueva sin salida la única salida era por donde ella había entrado y era bastante estrecho…**

Diego: (Se queda parado tapando la entrada) Shira escúchame un momento…

Shira: (Muy enojada) no tengo nada que escuchar… (Sus ojos llorosos brillaban en la oscuridad de la cueva)

Diego: (El se sentía destrozado por dentro) no te dejare pasar hasta que me escuches (se para erguido en la entrada de la cueva)

Shira: (Se enoja aun mas) déjame salir Diego (agacha su cabeza amenazante)

Diego: (Se preocupa por la reacción de Shira) no tienes que hacer esto (mira a Shira fijamente)

Shira: (Encoge los hombros como si viera a una presa) no te quiero hacer daño ¡muévete!

Diego: (Cierra los ojos) no Shira… no me moveré… (Abre los ojos y mira fijamente cada acción de Shira)

Shira: (Respira profundamente) –lo siento Diego- (Mira a Diego y se dirige caminando hacia él)

**Diego a ver a Shira caminado baja la guardia cuando de pronto Shira comienza a correr hacia el…**

Diego: (Solo se queda parado tapando la entrada) –Shira…-

Shira: (Va velozmente en dirección de Diego) –por favor Diego muévete no te quiero hacer daño- (Ya estaba a unos cuantos metro de él)

Diego: (Cando ve que Shira está cerca de él cierra los ojos)-no te puedo hacer nada- (Solo estaba parado)

Shira: (No deja de correr, cuando ve que Diego cierra los ojos) –por que Diego- (Se distrae un momento)

**De pronto Shira embiste a Diego haciéndole caer de espalda mientras que Shira queda encima de el…**

Diego: (Ve a Shira a los ojos y le dice con un tono de dolor) ahora si me escucharas… (Cierra sus ojos de dolor)

Shira: (Ve los gestos de dolor de Diego) que te pasa Diego (mira su pata y ve que está empapada de sangre)

Shira: (Se preocupa al ver esa cantidad de sangre) –maldición esta no es mi sangre… eso significa que…- (Al ver a Diego se da cuenta que está sangrando del hombre derecho)

Diego: (El está muy adolorido) que pasa Shira te vez preocupada… (Una leve sonrisa se deja ver en su rostro adolorido)

Shira: (Se enoja) Diego estúpido porque no me detuviste (no deja de ver la herida de Diego)

Diego: (Abre los ojos) no me podría arriesgar a hacerte daño… (Se queja)

Shira: (Sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas) pero mira lo que te hice estúpido (unas lagrimas de Shira cae sobre el pecho de Diego)

Diego: (Se entristece) esto no es nada comparado al dolor que te cause (Una lagrimas se deslizan por su cara)

Shira: (Cierra los ojos para contener su enojo) ¡como sabes cuánto es el dolor que siento! (se corre y se para al lado de Diego)

Diego: (Mira a Shira apenado) Shira lo único que te quiero decir es que de verdad lo siento (cierra los ojos)

Shira: (Lo mira indiferente) y crees que eso lo soluciona todo…

Diego: (La mira a los ojos) se que no soluciona nada… pero es lo que realmente pienso (se para sin importar su herida)

Shira: (Ve que la herida de Diego sangra demasiado) no deberías pararte aumentas la presión sobre tu herida… (Ve que Diego sonríe) ¿Qué te causa tanta risa? (lo mira enojada)

Diego: Te sigues preocupando por mi (la mira con una sonrisa)

Shira: (Dice enojada) ¿y qué quieres? te estás desangrando (lo mira preocupada)

Diego: (Ve que está muy asustada) no es para tanto… (Se desmaya)

Shira: (Asustada) ¡Diego! –ahora que hago- (se pone nerviosa)

**Mientras tanto Lily estaba pensando en sus próximas acciones y los posibles resultados de ellas cuando…**

Lily: (Un sentimiento de peligro la pone en alerta) –de seguro es el- maldito gusano rastrero ¡muéstrate!

Arlequín: (Aparece entre un montón de hojas) así que has vuelto a ser tu ¿no es verdad?

Lily: (Lo mira con desprecio) jajá como digas basura y ¿qué quieres?

Arlequín: (Siente un poco de odio) –prefería a la otra Lily esta es mas… insoportable- bueno yo vengo a hacer mi trabajo de una vez por todas (muestra una sonrisa)

Lily: (Se ríe) este es el mejor momento… los acabo de separar (vuelve a reír)

Arlequín: (Se ríe igual) y ahora dime que está contigo por despecho…

Lily: (Siente que los colmillos de Arlequín se clavan en su corazón) (saca las garras y pisa la cabeza de Arlequín impidiéndole moverse) una palabra venenosa mas y te abriré desde la garganta hasta la punta de la cola (lo suelta)

Arlequín: (La ve enojado) –maldita… su habilidad y fuerza han crecido- bueno y entonces ¿qué haremos?

Lily: (Piensa un poco) sígueme a una distancia considerable y pero mátenme a la vista… yo te daré la señal (una sonrisa malévola sobresale de su rostro)

Arlequín: (Sospecha de las acciones de Lily) está bien… y cuál será la señal…

Lily: (Se va corriendo) ya lo sabrás cuando la veas jajaja (se pierde entre los arbustos)

Arlequín: (Se queda pensando) –tendré que tener cuidado de ella- un momento… ¡maldición debo de estar cerca de ella! (va lo más rápido que puede en busca de Lily) –esto lo hiso apropósito-

**Mientras tanto Shira había curado el hombro de Diego con hojas de arboles y lo había entrado a la cueva…**

Shira: (Siente en su interior que todavía ama fuertemente a Diego) –te amo tanto Diego… se me hace imposible alejarme de ti…- (lo besa)

Shira: (Escucha unos pasos a lo lejos) –siento que un peligro se acerca- (De pronto escucha una voz pero no logra diferenciarla)

Lily: (Estaba hablando sin darse cuenta de que Shira estaba cerca) donde se habrá metido Diego… (Ella estaba sin darse cuenta estaba sobre la entrada de la cueva) esto está retrasando todo… (Sigue caminando cerca de la cueva)

Shira: (Tiene un mal presentimiento) –que está tramando…puede que no sea nada… pero este sentimiento de alerta no lo eh tenido antes con ella…-

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea y Alexein lamentamos la demora) Bueno amigos espero que le haya gustado la segunda parte del último capítulo, ya nos estamos acercando al final de esta primera parte, espero que le haya gustado recuerden dejar sus reviews, Bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima cuídense.**


	19. Capitulo 16 Parte 3:Esto solo comienza

"**Dime que me amas****.****" Capitulo 16 Parte 3 (Ultima): "Esto solo comienza"**

**Bueno este es el último capítulo de la primera parte de nuestra historia, este capítulo está en tres partes (parte tres), espero que les guste y continuamos… (Solo quiero decir que ahora tendremos más tiempo para escribir ya que terminaron los días de exámenes continuamos) (Alexein no termino muy bien con respecto a sus exámenes jajá)**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

**Mientras tanto Shira había curado el hombro de Diego con hojas de arboles y lo había entrado a la cueva…**

Shira: (Siente en su interior que todavía ama fuertemente a Diego) –te amo tanto Diego… se me hace imposible alejarme de ti…- (lo besa)

Shira: (Escucha unos pasos a lo lejos) –siento que un peligro se acerca- (De pronto escucha una voz pero no logra diferenciarla)

Lily: (Estaba hablando sin darse cuenta de que Shira estaba cerca) donde se habrá metido Diego… (Ella estaba sin darse cuenta estaba sobre la entrada de la cueva) esto está retrasando todo… (Sigue caminando cerca de la cueva)

Shira: (Tiene un mal presentimiento) –que está tramando…puede que no sea nada… pero este sentimiento de alerta no lo eh tenido antes con ella…-

**Continuara… (Ahora)**

**Shira sale de la cueva para ver lo que está haciendo Lily…**

Shira: (Ve que Lily está buscando a Diego por todas partes) –debe de estar preocupada por Diego… no me puedo enojar con ella… tuvo el valor para decirme que lo ama- (ve que está hablando con alguien pero no ve a nadie a su lado)

Lily: (Ella estaba a 20 metros de Shira y dice en voz baja) ¿qué pasa Arlequín? ¿Qué viste? (ve que Arlequín estaba asustado)

Arlequín: (Miraba a su alrededor) siento un peligro que se acerca… (Baja la cabeza)

Lily: (Cierra los ojos) si es verdad… y por la delicadeza de las pisadas puedo decir que es Shira (mira de reojo unas piedras a lo lejos y ve a Shira) –je lo sabia-

Arlequín: (Se pone nervioso) ¿y ahora qué hago? (ve a Lily)

Lily: (Piensa un poco) mh mh solo vete sin que te vea y mantente a una distancia considerable como lo habíamos planeado (bosteza para atraer la atención de Shira a ella)

Arlequín: (Mira a su alrededor) de acuerdo… (Se escabulle entre una pila de hojas y desaparece)

Lily: (Fija su mirada en dirección de Shira) –jajá a Arlequín sí que le da miedo Shira… aunque después de la lucha con el rinoceronte eh sentido temor de ella… por eso necesito a Arlequín (camina en dirección contraria a la de Shira)

Shira: (Se asusta) –se va… menos mal no tengo ganas de pelearme con ella por Diego por ahora…- (Vuelve a la cueva)

**Mientras tanto Lily estaba escondida viendo donde iba, después de seguirla un rato ve que entra a una cueva…**

Lily: (Al ver que Shira no salía asume que esta con Diego) –Maldición por que el está con ella… demonios debo de actuar rápido)

**Mientras Shira estaba en la cueva con Diego…**

Shira: (Mira enojada a Diego) –porque lo amo tanto… aun después de todo esto- (se acerca a Diego)

Diego: (Despertando) Shira…

Shira: (Dice cariñosamente) hola Gatito… (Se acuesta al lado de Diego)

Diego: (Se acerca a Shira) Te amo gatita… (Le da un beso)

Shira: (Siente que arde por dentro) –que es esta sensación- (si darse cuenta estaba acariciando el abdomen de Diego)

Diego: (El se estaba excitando) Shira… (Comienza a lamer el cuello de Shira)

Shira: (Estaba tomada por sus instintos) ¿Te gusto? (lo mira seductoramente)

Diego: (Ve a Shira a la cara y comienza besarla) claro que si… (Comienza a tomar el control sobre Shira)

Shira: (Reacciona) Diego para… Diego… (Intenta apartarlo)

Diego: (Se calma) lo siento Shira no quería sobrepasarme… (Le da un beso y se aparta)

Shira: (Mira a Diego y ve que esta avergonzado) Diego discúlpame a mi… es que todavía no estoy lista… (Al pararse ve que su pata esta empapada en sangre) –y esto… Diego- (ve que Diego tenía su hombro descubierto)

Diego: (Ve la cara de preocupación de Shira) que ocurre… (Comienza a ver borroso)

Shira: (Muy preocupada) Diego recuéstate (se acerca a Diego y lo ayuda a recostarse)

Diego: (No podía mantener su cabeza fija) no me siento muy bien… creo que tomare una siestecita… (Diego pierde el conocimiento)

Shira: (Muy alterada) Ahora de donde sacare otra hoja –de un árbol obvio- (Sale de la cueva)

**Mientras Shira buscaba otra hoja para vendarle el hombro a Diego, Lily estaba no muy lejos aclarando con Arlequín los últimos detalles de la captura…**

Lily: (Mira a Arlequín) mh ¿y cómo llevaremos a Diego hasta el otro lado de la montaña? (mira el horizonte)

Arlequín: (Ríe) bueno este es el plan… capturamos a Diego, yo lo tranquilizo para que no cause problemas… (Piensa un poco) luego nuestro amigo rinoceronte nos ayudara a cargara Diego y eso es todo… bueno eso es todo para nosotros (vuelve a reír)

Lily: (Mira a Arlequín a los ojos) ¿y cómo lo tranquilizaras?

Arlequín: (Mira a Lily) bueno yo a través de mi mordida le daré una dosis no letal… por lo menos lo suficiente para que no muera en el camino (se ríe)

Lily: (Se preocupa por Diego) ¿y que pasara con él cuando lleguemos al campamento?

Arlequín: (Se pone serió) aunque no lo creas existe un antídoto el cual se le dará cuando lleguemos… el amo es el único poseedor de el antídoto

Lily: (Intenta disimular su frustración) –maldición esto cambia todo mi plan… debí de imaginarlo… ahora tendré que llevarlo al campamento si o si… maldición tendré que pensar en algo- (No puede aguantar el enojo y patea una roca)

Arlequín: (Ve a Lily enojada) ¿Qué paso Lily?... ¿se arruinaron tus planes? (se ríe)

Lily: (Mira enojada a Arlequín) será mejor que nos pongamos en acción… ¿Dónde está el rinoceronte? (Mira los alrededores)

Arlequín: (Levanta la cabeza) bueno yo iré a buscarlo y tu ve a encontrar a Diego… (Se va)

Lily: (Se queda parada) –Maldición esto cambia todo… bueno ya sabré que hacer- (se va en dirección a la cueva en la que vio entra a Shira)

**Mientras tanto Shira estaba de regreso con todo lo necesario para vendarle el hombro a Diego…**

Shira: (Estaba un poco lejos de Diego) –vamos Shira… Diego depende de mí- (comienza acorrer con la hoja en la boca)

Shira: (Luego de unos cuantos minutos llega a la cueva) Diego estas bien… (Ve a Diego en un pequeño charco de sangre)

Diego: (El estaba muy agotado) Shira (pierde el conocimiento)

Shira: (Se acerca a Diego) Diego no te preocupes yo te cuidare… (Comienza a vendar el brazo con la hoja la cual tenía en un extremo savia de árbol para que no se le vuelva a caer)

**Lily estaba cerca de la cueva esperando a Arlequín y al rinoceronte encargado de llevar a Diego…**

Lily: (Siente que alguien se acerca) –será Arlequín y el rinoceronte- (Cierra los ojos y siente la presencia de Arlequín) es hora (camina hacia la cueva)

Lily: (Ya estando frente a la entrada dice) ¿Shira?...

Shira: (Ella ya había terminado el vendaje de Diego cuando escucha a Lily) –es… es Lily… sabia que me había visto, bueno tendré que salir- (sale de la cueva y se encuentra con Lily)

Lily: (Finge una cara de preocupación y tristeza) Shira por favor perdóname… (Da tres pasos y su pata derecha queda enterrada en una pila de hojas)

Shira: (Se acerca a abrasar a Lily) –no puedo enojarme con ella- (estaba frente a Lily)

Lily: (Con su pata derecha enterrada en las hojas saca las garras sin que Shira las vea) Shira… –esto acaba aquí…- (Baja un poco la cabeza)

Shira: (Siente que está en peligro cuando ve que Lily se abalanza sobre ella) ¿Lily que te ocurre? –Demonios que le pasa-(Lily está sobre ella y con su pata derecha sobre el cuello de Shira)

Lily: (La mira fijamente a los ojos) te digo algo… (Se ríe un poco y al ver la cara de susto de Shira le dice) bueno déjame decirte que yo soy una mercenaria y tú eres un estorbo en mi trabajo… (Shira la mira enojada)

Shira: (Ella estaba asustada pero aun mas enojada) ¿y cuál sería ese trabajo? (intenta levantarse)

Lily: (Empuja a Shira contra el suelo y sonríe) mi trabajo es capturar a Diego…

Shira: (Se enfurece al escuchar su plan y empuja a Lily la cual cae de espalda y Shira se coloca encima de ella) quiero ver que lo intentes (saca las garras)

Arlequín: (El estaba viendo todo desde la parte superior de la cueva junto con el rinoceronte) oye tu ve a ayudarla… (El rinoceronte va)

Shira: (Siente que algo se acerca) que pasa… (Mira a su alrededor)

Lily: (Ve que Shira está distraída y la empuja contra la pared y Shira cae inconsciente) jajá tonta… (Ve que el rinoceronte la va a embestir) ¡Alto! ¡Para!... (El rinoceronte para a unos metros de Shira)

Arlequín: (Baja hacia donde está Lily) que paso Lily ella te tenía en sus garras (Se ríe)

Lily: (Lo mira enojada) solo me descuide… bueno iré a buscar a Diego (Entra a la cueva)

Lily: (Ya dentro de la cueva) –que es esto… es sangre… Diego- (Va corriendo hacia Diego)

Lily: (Ve a Diego inconsciente) –pero que le sucedió a Diego en el hombro- (lo toma con cuidado y lo lleva afuera)

Arlequín: (Se acerca a Diego) bueno lo morderé… (Lily le pisa la cabeza impidiéndole moverse)

Lily: (Lo mira enojada) no él está mal herido no lo tocaras… y además no creo que haga mucho así como esta… (Deja de pisar la cabeza de Arlequín)

Arlequín: (Adolorido) bueno está bien… apúrate y súbelo a esa bola de carne… (El rinoceronte lo mira enojado)

Shira: (Mira al rinoceronte) supongo que tienes nombre ¿verdad? (el rinoceronte ve a Shira)

Argón: Mi nombre es Argón ¿y el tuyo? (se sacude)

/Descripción de Argón: es un rinoceronte de color plomizo, de ojos negros y de gran volumen (descripción psicológica ustedes la concluyen)/

Lily: (Sonríe) bonito nombre… mi nombre es Lily… (Ve que es muy alto) podrías ayudarme a subir a Diego a tu espalda… (Sonríe de nuevo)

Argón: (Al ver que Lily lo respetaba accede) si claro… (Se agacha)

Lily: (Toma a Diego del cuello y lo sube a la espalda de Argón) Gracias… (Argón se levanta)

Arlequín: (Los mira con desprecio) dejen de formalidades y díganme que hago con ella (apunta a Shira)

Lily: (Mira a Argón) adelántate Argón ya te alcanzo…

Argón: (Ve que Lily sonríe pero esta vez asustaba) bueno me adelantare… (Se va)

Arlequín: (Mira a Lily) ¿qué ocurre? (Lily se acerca a el)

Lily: (Salta sobre Arlequín y lo toma de la garganta) –Esto es todo- (Lo mira como una lunática)

Arlequín: (Asustado) ¡no Lily! (recibe un zarpazo e el cuello y muere al instante)

Lily: (Ríe) jajá adiós amigo jajá –me pregunto a que sabrá- (De un mordisco le arranca un pedazo el cual escupe al instante) ¡qué asco! (se saborea asqueada)

Lily: (Luego de que ese horrible sabor se desaparece de su boca ve a Shira) –bueno tu también debes de morir- (Levanta su pata y saca las garras)

Lily: (Cuando se disponía a matarla siente un sentimiento que solo lo ha tenido una vez en su vida) –no puedo… no puedo matarla… será mejor que me vaya- (Mientras se va ve por última vez a Shira y se va corriendo)

**Lily luego de correr un poco se encuentra con Argón quien al verla sonríe…**

Lily: (Ve la sonrisa de Argón) ¿Por qué sonríes?...

Argón: (Ve a Lily) veo que Arlequín no sobrevivió (vuelve a sonreír)

Lily: (Sonríe) ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

Argón: (Ríe) no ninguno… no me pagan por cuidarlos solo para llevar a Diego y mantenerlo a salvo… (Sigue caminando)

Lily: (Camina junto a Argón) me gusta tu actitud… bueno vamos es un largo camino… (Ellos solo empezaban su largo viaje)

Diego: (El seguía inconsciente sin saber lo que estaba pasando)

**Mientras tanto en las afueras de la cueva yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Arlequín y Shira quien había quedado inconsciente… **

Shira: (Mientras estaba inconsciente se le alcanza a escuchar) Diego…

**Fin de la Primera parte llamada "Dime que me amas"… **

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea y Alexein) Bueno amigos espero que le haya gustado el último capítulo, comenten que les pareció el final de la primera parte llamado "Dime que Amas" y la segunda parte ya se está escribiendo así que solo deben de esperar un poco, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y su apoyo de verdad lo agradecemos de corazón hasta la próxima cuídense…**

**Que se viene para la segunda parte…**

**Se sabrá quién es el que está a cargo de la captura de Diego…**

**Se sabrá que le paso a la hermana de Shira…**

**Lily sabrá una verdad que lo cambiara todo… **

**¡Y mucho más!**


End file.
